Shadow'sLight Part 2:Protection of Light and Night
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: "Waaaaaaa!" "Waaaaaa!" was all the crimson hedgehog heard as he sat up grunting, looking at the time that said 3:04am. He may have been annoyed by this which he was but the persons or little ones making this noise was very important to him.
1. Chapter 1: Only the beginning

**Protection of Light and Night**

This is based only 6 months after Shadow's Light if you are mature enough you may read it but if not here is what happened after losing a bet to Sonic, Shadow had to take Rouge out on a date which led to them doing somethings that lead to another thing and making them the proud parents of the stars of the story; Light the Hedgehog and Night the Bat.

I all so read over the chapter and fixed up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Only the beginning.<p>

Somewhere in the lash green fields of the green hill zone as the rain storm was going something was crawling from the deep underground of the earth. It smashed its crystalline hands onto the wet ground growling as it lifted It's bruised and beaten crystalline body onto the earth. He stood up and began to struggle to find a place to sleep for the night he limped his way into a cave. decided to rest in this cave till he gets his full energy back once then his revenge would be put into motion.

A week later he regained his energy but not his full energy but for now it was time to find his prey, first the black one. He traveled long and far but stealth he made his to the back of a club the name on the sign of the club was very familiar to him. He smirked looking thru the window of the kitchen see a bat feeding six month old twins, one a black male bat and the other a white female hedgehog she was cooing at the infants and feeding them their bottles. She was holding the boy and walking back and forth as he silently drunk his milk and watched his mother's every move.

'Well, well seems like someone has been busy' the crystalline hedgehog giggled to himself wickedly then his smile grew wider when he saw who the father was. The hedgehog came up with a plan right then and there and would have put it in motion if it wasn't for his low energy. He cursed himself but he knew that taking time with your plans was better than rushing it, so he decided to wait till it was the right moment.

One week later….

"Waaaaaaa.."

"Waaaaaa…."

Shadow began to groan as he was upset his sleep was interrupted but this was routine and had been for the past six months. Shadow turned over to find the a empty spot in the bed sighed, that's right Rouge was sent on mission which really wasn't top priority but she had been away for a week now and it been three days since Shadow last talked to her.

_Rouge was just waking up tonight she fully got to rest the twins slept peacefully through the night not crying not one time. She got up out of the bed looking back to her sleeping lover before she walked out of the room and to her children's room. Omega immediately woke up to Rouge presence as protection Omega charged in the room with the twins sitting right in the middle of the room. _

"_**Good morning, Rouge" **__he said getting up quietly. _

"_Good morning, Omega," She said as she walked up to the cribs of her son Shadow had painted his part of the room red with Shadow's symbol some in black and some in white but Donno made it look like a baby's world of it. His crib was dark oak wood with light red bedding sets, the baby dresser and night stand was dark oak with red handles, all his clothes had black, white, red, or yellow in them which they were mostly pants and socks. _

_Rouge smiled seeing her son was awake but he was looking at the wall marveled by the colors and designs even though it only showed two colors in all , then she began to play in his silky white hair. "Good morning, Night." She sang in a heavenly voice getting her sons attention. Night smiled at his mother kicking his feet as she picked him up, "You were very good last night." She said walking over to Light's side of the room as Omega sat down to continue recharging. _

_Little white hedgehog was turned over playing with her crib toy and trying to lick and chew on her blanket, her side of the room was painted pink with lovely black and white hearts designed across the whole wall, her dresser was white with heart handles, her crib was white oak wood, and her bed sheets were pink with white hearts. Her great grand-father decorated her crib with diamonds in each corner, Rouge cooed at her little girl till Omega began to beep. _

"_**Rouge message from G.U.N Commander." **__Omega said as Rouge laid Night in the crib with his sister and they began to giggle at each for no particular reason. _

_Rouge walked over to Omega, opening his back and looking at the message, "Is he serious?" she yelled clearly angry with the message. _

"_Omega I will be right back tell Shadow I am at G.U.N. if he wakes up before I get back" Rouge said opening the babies room window and closing it before she flew off. _

_Rouge bust through the commander's office doors she knew he didn't like her for being with Shadow especially for having twins with his enemy. "You know darn well that I just gave birth and yet your sending me on some mission that you can have one of the rookies do." She argued as the other workers looked inside trying to figure out what the problem was. Rouge glanced back then she moved up and kicked the door slam shut._

_Commander looked to her as if his two different colored eyes were glaring at her with his hands covering the lower half of his face, "Rouge you know the doctor better than I do and I know that you can find out what he is up too he has been too quiet." Commander said sitting up straight as Rouge took her seat but continued to glare at the Commander. _

"_Why is it now important to you?" Rouge asked crossing her legs and arms, she did take any chances and the commander knew it. _

"_You should already know that question Rouge and you know not to question my authority. There have been things going on and I am pretty sure the doctor has something to do with it." The commander yelled standing up from his desk and walking over to the window and overlooking the glorious city, of Station Square. "You will depart tonight is that understood?" he said his brown eye glancing back at her. _

"_Yes, sir" she said getting up and walking out slamming the door behind her._

_Shadow had awaken to find Rouge gone he figured she might be in the babies room so he got up and walked inside to find Omega had laid the twins out on the floor sharing a toy as they laid down and pulled on the dangling toy as it made silly baby sounds and playing nursery rhymes. _

_Shadow smiled but then his smile fell when he noticed that Rouge wasn't anywhere around in the room, "Where did Rouge go?" he asked walking up to Omega making his son and daughter look to him and coo. _

"_**She was called by the commander about a mission."**__ Omega explained picking up the little ones and handing them to their father. _

_Shadow happily took them, "I am heading down stairs to wait for Rouge," He said leaving and walking down stairs with Omega behind him. By the time he got down the stairs Rouge came in with Cream and Charmy running past her and ran up to Shadow._

"_What's up Shadow?" Charmy said getting Night from him. _

"_Good morning, Mr. Shadow" Cream said getting Light, "Good morning, little Light." She said as she, Cheese, and Charmy ran into the kitchen to feed the infants._

_Rouge looked upset and Shadow knew it, "They taking you away huh?" He said in tone he usually didn't use but those twins were bringing out a different side of him, he watched her as she took a seat at the table. _

"_He knows that I just gave birth and to do this….he is up to something and if he thinks I am not going to find out then he has another thing coming." She said pulling Shadow into a deep kiss, "Good morning," she calmly said getting up and waking into the kitchen Shadow felt suspicious but he wasn't going to do anything to the commander just yet. _

Shadow opened to the door to his twins room as thunder and lightning stroke making the twins scream louder. Omega was holding the crying infants only playing nursery rhymes that Tails programmed into his unit as a gift to Rouge and Shadow.

"Thank Omega," Shadow said picking up the squealing twins, "You probably shouldn't recharge because of the storm." Shadow as he walked out but then stopped as Omega appeared behind him.

"**There is an intruder downstairs, should I get rid of the intruder?"** Omega quietly said to Shadow so the person would not hear him.

"No, I think I know it is," He said giving the twins back to Omega as he made his way down stairs and saw an egg shaped figure tapping his foot on the clean tile floor.

"Ahhh, Shadow I didn't believe that you were awake so late but then again twins do seem to be a handful at night." Eggman said as Shadow walked up to him.

"What is it Doctor?" Shadow said feeling annoyed by the evil scientist late night visit.

"I think we need to talk Shadow," Eggman said taking a seat he looking very serious and Shadow knew that look.

"This better be important my children need me," Shadow said taking a seat with the doctor.

"Well, I would like to know why has Rouge been investigating my bases I know most of my robots have been on the attack but I am not activating them," Eggman said

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Sure you haven't doctor, so if it wasn't you then who else could it be?" Shadow said glaring at the Eggman.

Eggman only shook his head, "Since you do not believe me then maybe this will show you," he said pulling out a hologram remote, he clicked a button that put up a screen.

It showed Rouge in his computer room she seemed to be trying to hack into the computer but she was interrupted as the door opened behind her showing the shadow of a figure.

Rouge turned back looking suspiciously at the person, "And who may you be?" She asked turning around but the figure didn't answer her. Rouge didn't like the feeling she was getting from this guy, "Uh, maybe you should leave whoever you are you don't want to get hurt." She said trying to think of a way out of the base, _I will have to try another base._ The person began to walk up to her, "Hey come near me!" She yelled but the figure continued to advance to her to the point where he was in the camera's sight and smiling wickedly at her as he began to transform into a bigger more dangerous monster Rouge ran out of the room but she only got into the hall as giant arm grabbed her pulled back into the room. She screamed so loud that went all through the hall but when the camera focused back on the computer room both Rouge and the being was gone.

Shadow couldn't only look at the screen in shock, anger and horror, "When did this happen?" He asked looking away from Eggman.

Eggman closed his eyes as he put the device back in on his person, "Two days ago I am just looking at it a couple of hours ago." He said looking to Shadow but then to Omega as he came down the stairs with the squealing twins.

Shadow came from this trance hearing the cries of his children her got up and walked over to Omega taking them both from him once again. To which Omega immediately looked to Eggman and was about to pull out his guns but Shadow stopped him.

"He doesn't come with trouble." He said turning back looking to the doctor as the twins seemed to calm down in his arms. "Thank you doctor," Shadow said making his way to the kitchen to feed the twins with Omega watching Eggman closely.

"Very beautiful twins you have there, Shadow," Eggman said as he got up ready to leave. "But I would not take my eyes off them." He said making Shadow stop in the doorway as Eggman left into the storm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sonic and Amy's place….<em>**

Our blue blur of a hero was lodging on the couch bored and turning the television stations seeing there was nothing for him to watch till a call in.

He ran right for the phone as if it would be one of Eggman's glorious plans to conquer the world and they would need his help….like always. "Hello,"

"Sonic…." Shadow was expecting Amy, not that is mattered or anything but he stayed up all night thinking about all the people who could help him right now.

"Yes, Shadow," Sonic said noticing Shadow hadn't said anything.

"Look I need you, Amy and bring Tails too I need to speak with you all," He said.

"Okay, buddy be right there." Sonic said wondering what the problem could be but neither the less he hang up the phone and ran for Tails place.

Tails was working on some new things for the babies or at least an upgrade in the security for intruders in their room when a knock came at his door; he stopped his work and was greeted by his blue friend and brother.

"Hello Sonic," he said cheerfully his namesakes moving about excitedly as if they had a mind of their own.

"What's up Tails, Shadow's says he needs to see us," Sonic said.

"Oh, hold on right quick," Tails said running back to get the security equipment, placing the things in a bag and running back up to Sonic. "This is a upgrade for the twins room security," He said walking out on the porch of his home and locking it up.

"Cool, Shadow should be thankful for that." Sonic said, "Come on we gotta get Amy." He taking off with Tails flying right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chaotix HQ...<em>**

"Charmy, would you quit!" Vector yelled at the hyperactive bee who continually flew around his head in a circle and it was getting to Vector's last nerve as he sat at his desk.

"Not….until…you….take….me…..to….see…..the…twins." He said each word when he was at Vector's left or right side of his head.

"Come on Charmy stop doing that to him please." A yellow and black female bee said she looked the same age as Charmy and wore a yellow dress, bomber jacket and pink shoes, Saffron.

Charmy would at least listen to her and Espio but mostly her, "Awww, alright." He pouted sitting down on the couch much to Vector's relieve.

"Thank you Saffron," Vector said when the phone ring since it was on his desk all he had to do was answer it. "Hello?"

"Vector, I need you and rest of them to get here quickly." Shadow said waiting for his response.'

"Uh, sure Charmy has been asking to see the twins all day with his friend and Cream we'll be right over." Vector said hanging up and before he could say anything Charmy and Saffron were running out of the door (he dragged her, of course).

"See you there Vector!" Saffron yelled back as Vector gave him self a face palmed.

"Let's go, Espio." He said getting up as Espio did and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Sonic and the others walked in to find Shadow had fallen asleep at the bar and the twins were also asleep but inside individual car seats and as soon as Shadow heard Light stir he woke up, seeing that everyone was there.<p>

"Awwwwww," They all voluntarily said.

Shadow only rolled his eyes as picked her up and gave her, her pacifier before she could wake her brother up, "Now we are just waiting for one more person." Shadow said stilling looking into his precious daughter's tiny ruby eyes as she looked back at him when three more people walked thru the door.

"Hello, everyone!" Merah said as everyone drew their attention to her which they were shocked to see she was also pregnant as Donno and Red walked in behind her. Shadow did not expect them to be here because he didn't call them.

"Wow, Ms. Merah how many months are you?" Amy asked walking up to the older female bat.

"I am seven months dear and no, I do not know what the baby will be I like surprises," Merah said winking at her as she took a seat.

"Well, congratulations Ms. Merah." Vanilla said giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you, thank you." Merah said as Red rolled his eyes and made his way to the sleeping Night, slowly and carefully picking him up.

Sonic looked to a confused and nervous Shadow, "Well, that is more than what you said but we're all here Shadow what's up?" He asked everyone turning his attention to him and then to the door Doctor Eggman walked in to which everyone jumped and was ready to fight, except Merah, Red, Donno, Vanilla, and Shadow of course.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled before anyone said anything or did anything. "I called him here just like you all," He yelled scaring Light making her began to whine. Merah took Light from Shadow seeing that he was tense about something.

"Well, Shadow I didn't think you would call the while group." Eggman said walking past everyone with no problem.

"Shadow, what is HE doing here?" Sonic said clearly not liking that Shadow was inviting the doctor into his home especially with around his twins.

Shadow got up trying to find to a way to explain everything he did this all night too, "As you all have figured Rouge was assigned a mission six days ago now. But I have not spoken to her in three days," He said trying to sound strong which he was doing a good job of it but Merah knew something had to be wrong her daughter would not go a day without checking on her babies or Shadow.

"Shadow, what has happened to Rouge?" Merah said looking to the crimson hedgehog who only looked away.

Eggman was standing beside Shadow and looked down to him, "Show them," Shadow said closing his eyes as Eggman did just that.

Everyone could look at the screen in wonder, shock, and suspension especially at Eggman. No one recognized this dark person not matter how hard they tried to think of someone, anyone who could have done this.

Red began to growl showing his razor shape teeth his anger was making Night stir to which Charmy noticed carefully taking the baby bat from his great-grandfather. "When did thiz happenz?" he asked clutching both his giant hands into fist.

"Happened three days ago I would have never find out if I had visited my old base and saw that it was tampered into." Eggman said explaining.

"Did you have something to do with that creature?" Donno asked glaring at the doctor taking Merah's free hand as she became tense and began to breathe hard.

"No, I have no clue what that thing is." Eggman said looking to a Shadow who was trying to stay content.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails didn't trust that and decided to look into it. Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Saffron had suspicion too but were more worried about Rouge. Vector and Espio didn't know what to say but they didn't trust what the doctor was saying either.

"Everyone, I have called you here because I need help watching over Light and Night if he has come after Rouge there is no telling what he may do to them you all may stay here but I must go out and find Rouge." Shadow said getting up and beginning to walk out but never had he given both his twins peck on the cheek. He was about to step out till Red stopped with no smile or smirk on his face just fire burning in his eyes.

"Not alone you aren't," He said as Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Silver and Donno stood up when Charmy did Espio shook his head no. "I madez a promize to little red and I will notz break that promize to my granddaughter." He growled then looked back to Eggman. "Andz youz are comingz along for if you have anything to do with I will makez you life a living hell." Red said showing his sharp teeth as he stepped out ready to hunt down this intruder. Eggman reluctantly followed him as Shadow looked to the others males and nodded while they walked out.

Merah walked up to Shadow placing her hand on his shoulder, "Please bring my baby girl back." She said still trying to keep herself calm.

Shadow back to her, "I will," he said walking out of the building.

"Awww, why couldn't I go?" Charmy pouted as Vanilla walked up to Merah.

"It will alright he will bring her back." Vanilla said placing her hand on Merah's back as she only sighed. "The babies should be hungry," Vanilla said pulling Merah to the kitchen.

"Let me see him Charmy," Amy said as Charmy gave the infant bat to Amy and she also made her way into the kitchen.

"Mr. Omega what should we do?" Saffron asked looking to the robot.

"**You three should stay here while I go find out some information."** Omega said about to step out till Blaze and Shade stopped him.

"We're coming with you." They both said as they left with Omega.

Charmy, Saffron and Cream looked to each other in worry and confusion of what to do then they looked to Tails.

"What are you going to do Tails?" Cream asked looking to him.

"I going to finish this security upgrade very quickly like they said the being could come here and take the children as hostages to trap Shadow, what for I don't know." He explained turning to walk up the stairs. "Would you guys like to help?" he turned back lighting them up.

"Sure!" they all yelled following him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Red had led everyone to a mountain cliff which he didn't explain why just did, "Um, Mr. Red sir why did you lead us here?" Sonic asked not wanting to anger the giant white bat.<p>

He only glanced back at him making him jump as he took out a remote and pressed a button on it as the ground began to shake as a giant red airship surfaced.

"Whoa, Tails would like this," Silver said as they all moved out of the giant airships way letting it land on the cliff and open up to let them in.

Red motioned for them follow him onto the ship but Eggman didn't which made Red look to him. "Youz are not comingz?" he said folding his arms.

"No, I must go check on my other bases plus maybe I can find some information for you." Eggman said smiling then his smile fell as Red was in his face.

"Don't take what I said lightly," Red said growling as he walked back onto the ship and took off leaving Eggman behind.

Sonic and the others marveled at the inside of this ship, "Hey look at kid Rouge." Sonic said as the others looked to the picture of Red, a young Merah, and five year old Rouge all smiling as Red held both his girls on his shoulder. Donno only smirked at his girlfriend it was the exact age he met her.

"They are very close," Vector said turning around and looking to room full of jewels in show cases, one of them had picture of a ten month old Rouge wearing the necklace and chewing on it, it was the same color as her eyes.

"That must be the upstairs." Espio said bringing all their attention to the stairs as Red walked in

"Where is Eggman?" Knuckles said noticing that Red was behind them looking at the picture of Rouge.

"He stayed behindz," he said walking into the into the pilot room where Shadow piloting the ship.

"Did you build this airship?" Silver asked Red as he walked in.

"Yez I didz many yearz ago though." He said as he sat down on a throne like seat above the entrance as a young female ferret made her way down another fleet of stairs catching all the boys' attention.

"Look who is home." She said smirking as she made her way behind Red sliding her hands down his chest and placed her face right next to his kissing it. "Welcome home big guy." She said running her hand thru his hair.

"Not now Mizzy," Red said as she continued to play in his hair.

"Why is your granddaughter here?" she said as she continued to kiss his cheeks and then stopped to smile at the other boys who only watched her and waited for her to notice they were there.

"No," He said, "But they are,"

"Oh, hello boys," she said waving to them and still smirking, "You must be friends of Rouge," she said walking to the side and showing he wide form more, Red loved wide woman what could he say.

"And you are?" Knuckles had to be the one to ask.

"Let's just say I give this big man here a fun time which he happily returns." She said hopping into Red lap.

"Mizzy not nowz something haz happenedz toz my little red." Red explained as Missy looked at him in concern.

"What happened to her?" She asked looking to Red

"We do not know...yet" Red said closing his eyes.

"Awww, I am sure she will be alright big daddy," She said french kissing Red as he sat there and let her.

"Okay…." Silver said as he and the other guys turned around to looking away and out the window of airship.

Sonic walked up behind Shadow who had decided that not to be listening to anything after that. "So have been doing good with the twins?" Sonic said taking a seat beside Shadow.

"Fine, Light is the one the wakes up at night walking Night in the process" Shadow said looking closely around the landscape.

"Hey, what can you say that's the challenge of kids I guess but I told you it won't be as bad as you thought it would." Sonic said smirking till he and the others saw a abandoned Eggman base.

Missy was continually playing in Reds long hair till he got up and sat her down in the chair, "Land there he said looking to the base.

But Shadow was already on it, "We will separate in groups of two or three," He said as he landed at the bases front door. He got up and looked to others, "Sonic and Knuckles you guys take the west side of the base. Silver, Espio and Vector you guys take the east. And Me, Red and Donno…"

"And Missy will take north and meet back down south," Missy said standing beside Red.

"Noz youz will stay herez." He said turning to Missy, "And if anythingz zeemz wrongz you willz leavez thiz area and not waitz for me." He said making Missy pout.

"Awww alright." She said smirking either way.

"Good girl," Red said smirking as placed his hand under her chin making her look to him.

"Be careful you guys." She said as they walked into the base going their assigned directions. Missy felt a dark presence and ran back into the airship closing it. "There is something here and it's bad," She said remembering what Red said she hid in the safest part of the ship, Red's teleport pod. "What the hell?" she yelled looking at the black ooze seeping inside the pod. "RED!" was all she screamed as she and the dark ooze disappeared.

* * *

><p>"This place doesn't seem too abandoned to me," Sonic said as he and Knuckles looked around apparently clean base.<p>

"Yeah, I wonder what that thing was, never seen something like that in my life." Knuckles said as they turned a corner the lights were off down the corner of this hall but you could still see.

"Let's check the rooms down here." Sonic said as Knuckles nodded and they began their look.

They checked every room down this hall but found nothing till they got to the very last room the two mobians were suspicious about the torn apart robots laying about on the floor, "Someone had a good time with these and didn't invite me to the party" Sonic said picking up a robot arm.

Knuckles only rolled his eyes, "Sonic not the time for it," Knuckles said looking around. "They don't seem like they were programed to do anything."

"Yeah but still would have been fun," Sonic said as he and Knuckles left and one of the robots eyes lit up in a color purple and not red or white.

* * *

><p>Shadow, Donno and Red had explored deep into the base and it seemed suspicious that it was well cleaned inside from what it looked like outside. They had stepped into another computer room and it looked like the one Rouge was taken in so they immediately began to search around.<p>

"Red, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Donno said picking at the bat.

"Yez what iz it toz youz?" Red said looking to Donno.

"I'm just saying Merah was talking about it the other day," Donno said making Red fully look at him.

"Oh, greatz," He complained, "How is the baby doing?"

"Changing the subject huh?" Donno said smiling from ear to ear. "The doctor said the baby is healthy but I don't think Merah is giving birth in the hospital though," He explained.

"I don't knowz whatz made you guyz wantz to have another babyz," Red said, he really wasn't looking forward to another little Rouge.

The dark purple only shrugged as Red looked to Shadow "That'z doctor how do youz knowz him zo wellz?" Red asked, Shadow and Red were on get along terms but no father-son thing, still searching their surroundings.

"His grandfather created me." Shadow said

Red nodded to him he knew something about Shadow but not where he came from but the only that matter to Red is that Shadow was good to his grandchild and great grandchildren. "I will see if I can't hack into what Rouge was interrupted from doing." Shadow said as Red looked around for any clue of who this being was.

He looked closely to the floor and saw something shining, "Hmm," he said picking up a tiny piece of crystal. "Zhadow, Donnoz, whatz do you thinkz thiz may be?" Red said as he walked to Shadow and Donno came over to take a look.

"No, but it's our first clue." Shadow said glaring at the crystal.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Silver how are things with you and Blaze?" Espio asked as they were in a factory part of the base. Espio and Silver didn't see eye to eye but they could still have a civilized conversation.<p>

Silver could only blush, "Uh, we doing pretty good except for all the royalty at home. I usual don't like staying in our time because of all the rules they have in the castle." He said as he looked into some files that was placed in a desk in the room.

"Royalty," Espio said hacking into the computer trying to find information on this the demon they saw but nothing in the files that looked like the thing whatsoever.

"Have you guys found anything?" Vector yelled down apparently on the second floor of the room looking in the files up there to which he wasn't having any luck himself.

"Nope, maybe there isn't anything on this thing." Silver said putting the files back and walking up to Espio.

"Hey, see if you can look at the security video," Silver suggest as Espio did just that. They sat and watched it play.

"Stop it right there." Silver said as Espio stopped it on the part where the being began to transform, "Rewind it back to…right…there." Silver said as Espio stopped the tape to where the crystalline hedgehog was in the view of the camera.

"Vector come look at this!" Silver said as Vector was already making his way down to where they were.

"What is it?" He asked walking up to them and looking to the screen, "What kind of hedgehog is that?" he asked studying the thing.

"I don't know. Silver, has this type of hedgehog been seen in your dimension?" Espio asked.

"No, not that I know of anyways." Silver said taking his communicator out and using it to copy the frozen image of the hedgehog onto his communicator. "But me and Blaze could check."

* * *

><p>Rouge felt cold she had no clue where she may be right now. She groaned as she sat up to look at her surroundings she was in a dark cave but was strange thing about this cave was crystals that inhibited it. These weren't normal crystal and Rouge knew it she looked to the side of her and saw a knocked out female ferret the same one she saw with her father in the club that morning, "Where am I?" She said trying to stood but was stopped as she pulled on a chain that was around ankle but it was also made of crystal, "What the…." She said looking at the crystal chain. Then she looked to her side and saw that same female ferret that is always around her father when she or her mother isn't around, sometimes.<p>

"Missy?" She said the ferret had changed up her look, she wore a lime and green holter top and lime and green split skirt with no shoes and she also had cut her long purple hair into a bob cut.

"Missy wake up." She said shaking the girl.

She woke up and looked to Rouge, "Rouge? Where are we?" She said looking around her and moving closer to Rouge she felt the dark presence inhibiting the entire cave.

"Your finally awake." A black mist said as it formed into a crystalline hedgehog who smirked wickedly at Rouge and Missy as pushed themselves closer togther.

They looked at him in fear, "Who are you?" Rouge asked as she and Missy backed away from him.

The hedgehog's smile grew wider showing his sharp teeth, "Mephiles the Dark," he laughed.

* * *

><p>What ya think, don't worry you will get more of the twins ;). R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Something has got to give

**Chapter 2: Something has got to give.**

Tails, with the help of Charmy, Cream, and Saffron, successfully installed the security upgrade for Light and Night's room, "Can you guys see everything we are doing?" Tails yelled from across hall in. He and Charmy were in the twin's room while Cream and Saffron were in Rouge and Shadow's room. Tails had installed a security monitor that stayed at all times so Rouge and Shadow could see into Light and Night's room whenever they wanted.

"We can see you guys." Cream said as she entered the room with Saffron.

"Mr. Shadow sure did a good job with the twin's room." Saffron said looking over the heart covered wall of Light's side.

"Yeah, I told you he was cool." Charmy said looking back at Saffron then to Tails, "Way cooler than Sonic." He said trying to into an argument with the smart eight-year-old fox.

Tails only shook his head and smiled he knew what the six year old bee was trying to do, "Whatever you say Charmy." He said walking out with the girls giggling as they followed.

"Hey!" Charmy said with a look of defeat and disdain as he followed them downstairs.

They made their way down to see Merah making Night giggle while Vanilla calmly let Light drink the rest of her milk as Amy watched.

"How did the upgrade go Tails?" Amy asked looking up to them.

"It went very successful, now only certain people can go into the babies room." Tails said smiling at his success.

"Wow, did Rouge give names of who would be able to?" Amy asked a little confuse about how that would work.

"She gave me pictures so whoever the camera doesn't recognize it immediately locks their room door and Shadow and Rouge's room door as well, which it will do that as soon as it sees the person outside their door."

"Thank you Tails. I will be looking for you when I have my child." Merah said winking at him and making him blush and scratch his head. Merah looked back at the little black bat was trying so hard to talk back to back to her but he could only get out a few coos to her. "Awwwww, I know and yes, I believe you are very handsome too yes I do." Merah cooed back at the infant making him smile. Charmy and Tails laughed as they walked over to her.

"May we play him?" Charmy said getting the little bats attention. Night cooed as he reached for Charmy's face.

"Sure," Merah said kissing the baby and passing him on to Charmy, "Be careful with him now." She said smiling as she began to rub her swollen belly. "I wonder what you are going to be." She said looking down to at her belly smiling.

"I do too Ms. Merah." Amy said walking over to her and taking a seat.

Saffron and Cream had gotten Light and was going back up stairs to the room to play with the infant and the boys. Vanilla smiled as she watched the younger mobians go upstairs then made her way over to Merah and Amy.

"How is the baby?" Vanilla said smiling warmly as she sat down at the table with Merah.

"He/she is doing very good," Merah said looking back to Vanilla, "I said he because I want a boy….hedgehog." she said making Vanilla laugh.

"Why?" Amy said, she wouldn't mind it being a hedgehog but she was still curious.

"Well, Donno has no children and it would be nice for him to have a child and that child look like him." Merah said smiling. She was so in love with that hedgehog.

"I haven't thought about having another child." Vanilla said going right into thought about it, she wasn't that old matter-of-fact she was only twenty years old.

"I'm pretty sure Cream wouldn't mind having a little sister or brother Ms. Vanilla." Amy said getting a blush from Vanilla.

"You must of only fourteen when you gave birth to Cream." Merah said watching as Vanilla looked back to them and nodded her head.

"Where is her father?" Merah and Amy asked. As Merah wondered about how her father and mother was only fourteen and thirteen but what happened to Cream's father made her curious.

"We were very young and too stubborn to understand that we probably should have listened and waited but we were in love and wanted to express it." Vanilla said blushing a little she had never really talked about this. "Cream knew her father but he passed away when she was only an infant."

"Wow, that's sad Rouge's father is dead as well." Merah said not really trying to hide the joy in knowing that he suffered. "But you and that Vector seem very close and Cream seems to like him isn't that right Amy." Merah said making Vanilla blush even harder.

"Yep." She said as she began to wonder about her and Sonic having children of their own.

"Yes, we are he is a little hard on Charmy but he still is a nice guy." She said trying her best not to blush to hard.

Merah only smiled and then winced as she felt her little one moving about excitedly and catching Vanilla and Amy's attention.

"Are you okay?" they both asked in a sincerely worried voice.

"Yes, just a little one being very hyperactive down there." She said smiling and rubbing her stomach to calm the child down.

Vanilla could only smile as she then again began to think about her and Vector having a child which made her blush.

"So, Amy what about you and big blue?" Merah said smirking at the caught off guard hedgehog.

"Well, we are doing great." Amy said blushing. "I had asked him to sit in the house with me for today because he really isn't the type for that you know."

"OoooOOh," Merah said smirking, "So you and big blue were going to do a little cuddling today huh?" She said looking at Amy with a teasing smile making her blush even harder.

"N-no w-we were just going to watch a movies for today." She said looking away and making Merah laugh and Vanilla giggle.

* * *

><p>Night was sitting up watching Charmy take some toys out for him to play. His white Mohawk had grown very fast the back touched his shoulders and the tip was right on the middle of his eyes which sometimes got his attention. Light's hair had grown also but not but only at her shoulders rouge didn't understand why her hair was burgundy and not pink or even red and like Shadow's but it didn't matter she was beautiful either way. Even though Night cooed and laughed all the time Light did not, only at Rouge and especially Shadow, she made the crimson hedgehog giggle along with her and sometimes she giggled at Sonic much to Shadow's dismay. Night was always very active when Charmy was around and Light was always kind and somewhat would coo when Cream andor Saffron were around.

"Here you go Night let's play a song." Charmy said placing a colorful decorated toy piano in front of Night.

Night began to hit the buttons as it made noise and he giggled to it. Charmy and Tails laughed at the little ones glee.

"He really likes that toy." Tails said watching him and then picking another toy, this time a chew toy.

"Hey you go." Tails said giving the toy to Night as he began to chew on it.

Charmy looked to Tails in confusion, "Why did you give him that?" he asked as Tails only continued to watch him chew on teething ring.

"Because he should be teething soon and this will sooth his gums." Tails explained to which Charmy nodded his head in understanding.

Saffron and Cream were playing tea party with Light to which the little female couldn't help but chew on the toy tea cup making Cream giggle.

"No, no Light you're not supposed to chew on it." Saffron said gently pushing the cup from the infant's mouth to which she brought it back to her mouth.

"It's okay Saffron just let her chew on it besides Night is doing the same thing." Cream said pointing her thumb as Night as he continued to chew on the teething ring.

Light noticed her brother and dropped the cup as she placed her hands on the floor she wanted to go to him but she couldn't fathom on how in the world she was going to do it. Cream and Saffron noticed looking at each other and then back to Light as she began her best to coo and get her brother's attention.

Night heard his sister and tried to turn to see her but really couldn't, "Hey, Saffron place Light on her stomach so she and Night can crawl to each other like last time." Charmy said placing Night on his stomach as Saffron nodded and did the same with Light.

Night looked directly at Light as Light looked directly at him and he began to giggle and slowly make his way to her. Light only smiled as she pushed her feet to get hold of the floor and pulled the carpet with her hand eventually making it to her brother. Night began to play in his sister's hair as she began to pull on his noise to which he moved his head away from her.

"Their doing it again." Cream said giggling as she and Charmy sat the infants up in front each other and Night continued to play in his sister hair actually making her giggle.

Cream and Saffron could only watch and aw at the twins while Charmy laughed and Tails smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Merah, Amy and Vanilla were talking when a knock came at the door, "Wonder who that maybe?" Vanilla said getting up to answer it and giving the visitor a warm smile with her eyes closed. "Hello." She said opening her eyes and jumping to see the GUN commander and many soldiers standing behind him.<p>

"What is it sir is something wrong?" She asked a little nervous.

Amy immediately got suspicious and tapped Merah leg to which she was looking back at them suspiciously as well. "Amy, get ready." She said low enough to where Amy heard her.

"No, Miss I just came to speak with Shadow." He answered but Vanilla felt something very different from that and Merah didn't trust him at all.

"Shut the door!" Merah yelled as Vanilla did just that and locked it.

"What's going on?" Vanilla asked backing up away from the door as Merah grabbed her arm and ran up the stairs as fast as she could with Amy right behind her.

Cream and the others hold Merah yell from down stairs. Tails immediately picked up Night as Cream followed his example with Light after they heard someone running upstairs.

Merah made Vanilla and Amy go into Rouge's office as she directed the others into the office but she grabbed the twin's baby bags before she ran into the office herself and locked it.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Cream said running over to her mother as Charmy and Saffron were in a tight hug.

"GUN is here and it's not Shadow they want." Merah said to which Tails suspected as soon as she said GUN was here.

"They want the twins? What for?" Amy asked in outrage.

"I don't know." Merah said still standing and holding the door.

"Then what are we going to do?" Saffron asked as she and Charmy were shaking like a leaf.

"We have to get away from here." Tails explained but he didn't bring his plane so they would all have to fly. "Ms. Merah can you fly in your…condition?" Tails asked as he walked over to a window opening it and making sure there were no GUN soldiers in the back of the club so they could escape.

"Yes, I can Tails." She said smirking, "You are a very smart young man but we can not waste time." She said as everyone hurried over to the window as they heard banging as the front entrance of the club.

"Check every room but do not harm anyone…unless needed too." The Commander said glaring as the soldier did just that running inside to every room downstairs and then checking upstairs. They all stopped in front of Rouge's office letting the commander kicked the door down.

"Find them and bring the twin's to me unharmed." He said as the soldier saluted his leave.

* * *

><p>Shade, Blaze and Omega were exploring another one of Eggman's bases, "I wonder what we will find here." Shade said looking around she had her usual spy suit on just without the helmet.<p>

"I still am trying to figure out what that might have been." Blaze said as she was deep in thought. She never had seen something like that. "When Silver gets back we are going back to our dimension to see if we can't find out who or what that thing is." She said.

"I believe something is going on and Eggman is apart of it." Omega said he didn't trust Eggman whatsoever.

"I am starting to think the same thing, Omega." Shade said as they opened the door to the factory station of the base. Many robots were sitting in here but all cut off and Omega wasn't about to take any chances with them.

"Annihilate all Eggman robots." He said pulling out his guns and began destroying every robots in the base when Blaze got a call on her communicator.

She walked out to answer it, "Yes, Silver." She answered knowing already who it was as Shade walked up to her.

"We found some things about that mysterious hedgehog we saw earlier." Silver said as he and the guys had regrouped in front of the base. But Red couldn't help but study his ship, Missy would have opened the hatchet to let them in by now but then again she could be sleep.

"Oh, well we should meet up back at the club to investigate whatever you found.

"Where are you?" He asked kinda confused on where in the world she was.

"Me, Shade and Omega went out to find some answers ourselves." She explained looking back to see that Omega was done.

"Oh, have you guys found anything?" Sonic asked

"Now nothing bunch a robots Omega just dealt with." She explained causing Shadow to shake his head, and the other males to laugh.

Donno stopped laughing when he saw his phone was going off so he walked away to answer it, "Hello."

"Mm, this isn't easier than what I thought it would be." Merah said as she, Vanilla, Cream, Tails, Charmy and Saffron carried Amy as they made their way to the Mystic Ruins to hide at Tails workshop.

"What's hard?" Donno asked confused.

"Flying when you are about to be eight months pregnant." Merah said making Donno alarmed "My wings are going to be swollen."

"Where in the world are you flying too?" He asked getting the other males attention as they all crowded around him.

"Look tell Shadow, if he isn't already by you listening, that GUN came to the club and I am not talking just the commander. He brought the soldiers too so I knew he wasn't there for Shadow." She said getting Shadow's full attention and he didn't have to ask why the commander came to his home.

"Where are you guys going?" Sonic asked.

"We are going to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins and the twins are with us…..dammit Vanilla, Cream could you hold these." Merah asked looking to the rabbits who only nodded and took the baby bags.

Merah made a relieved look on her face. "Thank Aurora." She said.

"Wez are onz the way there." Red said pressing the button and opening the ship.

"Alright, someone tell Omega and the girls." She said hanging up.

"Just a little rather Ms. Merah." Tails said as Night began to move about. He looked exciting to the ground below them and then up to the sky at the clouds reaching out to them and giggling.

"Blaze did you hear that?" Silver said as he and the other males made their way onto the ship and hoping that she did.

"Yes, Silver we'll be right there." She said hanging up as she, Shade and Omega ran out of the base and they weren't really far.

Shadow headed straight for the engine room with Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector but Red stayed in the entrance to which Donno noticed.

"Somethingz iz wrong." Red said as Donno looked back to him. "Mizzy izn't here." He said rushing to the surveillance room putting in his password in and looking at the security. Donno said nothing as Red focused on the teleport pod he watched in anger as the same thing that took his granddaughter took his girl too.

* * *

><p>Mephiles continued to grin at the clueless females since the blue terror and his little princess erased them ever knowing him which he didn't mind.<p>

"Look I don't know who you are or why you even captured us. But I have somewhere I need to be so let us go." Rouge said as she and Missy were against the cave wall.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Rouge's heart didn't want to know but then again her curiosity was killing her this guy had captured her and taken her away from her babies and Shadow so had to hear the 'perfect' reason for her being captive. "What do you want?" she said glaring at him.

Mephiles only grinned and grabbed Rouge showing her everything that took place between him, Sonic, Shadow and Silver. He then dropped her to the ground as she gasped and looked to the ground in surprise and shock.

"When did that happen?" she asked not looking up at the demon.

Mephiles didn't answer her. "You should think Shadow for those precious twins they held enormous power granted from their father." He said getting a death glare from Rouge.

"If you put your hands on my kids and you will regret it." She said as Mephiles only laughed at her.

"Don't worry Shadow is all I want your children can come later." He said grinning and showing his sharp teeth.

Rouge got up to where her face was right in front of the demon hedgehogs face. "From what I saw I am glad they defeated you. You're nothing but a monster who is sour about getting taught a lesson." She yelled at him.

Mephiles glared her and with a fast move, punched her into the cave wall knocking her out as she hit the ground.

"Rouge!" Missy yelled kneeling right down to her. She knew she had to protect the younger mobian from whatever this demon was and her grandfather would really appreciate it.

"I don't know why I took you, you are of no use to me." He said looking to her then grinning as he looked up down her form, from her feet, to her wide hips, her big breast, her purple bob style hair, and her green eyes showing nothing but fear, which only turned him on and she noticed. She knew the look in his evil determined eyes and it only made her more afraid.

"Get away from me!" she yelled pushing up against the wall still holding Rouge close to her.

Mephiles grinned showing his sharp teeth while he advanced toward her. He stopped when he heard machinery below and two helicopters fly by his base. Missy also heard hoping that maybe it was someone who will save her and Rouge.

Mephiles went to the opening of the cave leaving Missy alone for the moment. He looked down to see machinery and soldiers traveling through the jungle. "Hmmmmm." He said grinning and tilting his head in wonder. "G…U…N." He said spelling as he read the logo on the trucks and tank.

Missy watched as the demon reappeared right in front her making her yell and crouch down to cover her face from him. Mephiles only rolled his eyes, "Something interesting is going on but I will be back." He said in her ear he then licked her cheek with affectation making her shiver with disgust. He giggled at her fear as he disappeared in his ooze.

* * *

><p>"Whoo! We are finally here!" Merah said making everyone laugh as a red ship landed down in Tails front yard. "They got here fast." She said as they began to walk up to the ship.<p>

Shadow got off first stopping when he saw Merah and the others standing there. "Is Light and Night okay?" he said looking to his quiet daughter and moving about son, who couldn't quite stop playing with Tails cheeks.

"Yes they are and I don't want you to run off to GUN can't have another child going missing." Merah said folding her arms and getting a look from the others behind her. "I know what I said." She said winking a Shadow.

"Hey Vector and Espio." Saffron said waving at them as they and the other males came off the ship.

"Did you guy find anything?" Tails asked when Shadow showed him the patch of fur.

"Analyze this." Shadow said as Tails nodded.

"Where is Blaze and the other two?" Silver said just as they had arrived.

"Well, everyone is here." Vector said "Let's go inside already." He said as everyone was making their way inside.

When Sonic stopped, "Hey Red where is your friend?" Sonic said making the guys stop noticing that they hadn't seen her either.

"What friend?" Merah asked as Donno was carrying her inside.

"Missy." Donno answered getting a look from Merah as she then looked back to her father.

"Missy? What was SHE doing there?" Merah asked making Donno put her down and let her walked up to her father.

Red had taken Night from Tails then looked to the others to answer their question. "That thing took her while wez were in the baze." He said getting a shocked look.

"Wow, so she was taken like Rouge?" Charmy asked as he and Saffron stayed close to one another.

"Yez." He answered then his ears twitched. He looked back toward the jungle as Merah's ears twitched as well. "There est something comingz and it zeemz very heavy." He said as everyone looked at each other.

Merah didn't want to know what it could be, "Everyone back on the ship!" she yelled as everyone ran onto Red's ship.

"Zhadow hurry and getz uz out of here." Red said as Shadow got into the pilots sit and while everyone piled into the engine room with Light beginning to move about in irritation. She felt her father's presence near and that is who she wanted right now. She began to cry making everyone but Shadow look to Cream who was trying to shush her.

"It's okay Daddy is right here." Cream said walking up to beside Shadow as the ship took off.

Which the helicopters were right behind them. "Why is GUN after us?" Knuckles said looking at the sensor. Everyone knew it had to be them who else would be coming after them in a helicopter.

"I don't know." Shadow said getting irritated with not understanding what they wanted.

Light began to cry louder getting Shadow and everyone else's full attention but this only caused Night to begin crying loud too.

"I havez thiz." Red said letting Shadow get up as he took Night from him and also take Light from Cream.

"Awww, what is wrong?" Amy asked as everyone crowded around Shadow.

"It is nap time." Shadow said walking to the rooms to the second floor of the ship leaving everyone to go find a room for them to sleep in.

"Sir what should I do?" the pilot of one to the helicopters asked looking to the commander sitting beside him.

"Follow, try to contact them." He said as the pilot nodded bring up a video screen.

"A call is coming in Mr. Red." Charmy said as Merah walked up and answered it.

"Good morning, heroes." The commander said as Sonic made his way to the front of the group.

"What up Commander?" Sonic said.

"Where is Shadow?" He asked scanning for him in the group. "I need to have a private talk with him."

Merah was about to answer but Red transported the call to the room Shadow was accompanied in. "Why did you do that?" she asked looking to her father.

"Let'z Zhadow deal with him." He answered making everyone once again look to each other.

Shadow was still trying to get Night to sleep which wasn't easy for he had Shadow and Rouge's energy and it seemed like he wasn't tired was just upset that his sister was upset.

Shadow looked to the screen as a call was transferred to him he reluctantly answered it seeing it was the commander. "Yes, what is do you want?"

"Just to talk about your twins. There was nothing in Gerald' s files about you being able to reproduce and it very surprising that you could." He said making Shadow glare at him.

"What is so interesting about my children? They are the same as any other pair of mix breed twins. And it isn't like I am an android." Shadow said sitting Night up to look at the screen but he only began to chew and suck on his fingers. "You see what he looks like now take a picture it will last longer." Shadow said in harsh tone of course.

The commander glared at him. "No, they are not the same I am pretty sure they have the same abilities as you. I would like to do some test on them." He said getting to the point.

Shadow looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't think so." He said as Night reached at the screen.

"I knew you wouldn't do it willingly. They could be great additions to GUN." He said knowing he wasn't going to convince the stubborn father.

"I don't want my children to be a part of the government and you know this. Now, if you come near my children GUN will never exist from that day on." He said giving the commander a warning. He didn't care what great abilities his children had they were not going to be a part of GUN and he didn't trust that decision fully.

"Fine have it your way, Shadow." He said ending the call.

The pilot looked to the commander in shock that he gave up to easily when he was ready to fight the hedgehog. "We will retreat for now." He said as the helicopters turned and did so.

Shadow turned Night to him as the little only looked to his father with glee this, of course, made Shadow smile. Night began to clap and giggle to the fact he made his father smile.

Shadow placed the infant in his chest letting him lay down but he played in his chest fur even though the infant coal bat has his own little patch of white chest fur. "It is nap time." Shadow said getting a little sleepy his self as he got up from the chair and walked over to the bed.

He placed Night on the bed in a sitting position as he sat beside his father and watched his father take his shoes off. Night began to snatch at white socks picking one of them off successfully. Shadow took the sock before he could chew on it like he planned and place it back on his feet.

He then took Night laying him on his left and carefully placed Light on his chest he covered them up pulling Night closer to him. Night was still looking around and pulling at his father's fur. Shadow had his eyes closed as Night sat up and looked to his sister he began to mess with her making her turn her face the other way and stir some.

Shadow sighed as he made Night lay back down. "Night, you have to take a nap." He said as Merah peeked in to see if everything was alright she and the others noticed the commander fall back and retreated so Shadow must have done or said something.

But to Shadow's disdain this made Night look to his grandmother and giggle. "Awww." She said quietly walking over and picking him up. "Daddy and sissy are sleepy so come on Mr. Man before you wake them up." She said turning out the light and quietly closing the door.

Night bounced in his grandmother's arms as she walked back down stairs to find Tails, Silver and Espio at the main controls, Sonic and Amy were talking about something that seemed to make Sonic blush uncontrollably. Knuckles and Shade seemed to be talking to one another. Cream, Saffron and Charmy wanted to see the jewel display in on ship and Blaze wasn't going to let them go alone. But Vector and Vanilla were not in there.

Amy looking to Merah seeing that she Night and Shadow didn't come down with her. "Where is Shadow?" she asked.

"Oh, he is went to sleep with little Light upstairs. Mr. Man here didn't want to take a nap." She making Amy giggle.

"I guess he was upset because he sister was upset." She said as she and Merah laughed at the little bat.

"I will talk with you later, pinky" Merah said as Amy nodded and walked back over to Sonic.

Merah wanted to talk to her father about Missy so she carefully made her way to the room to find her father sitting waiting for her. His room was the biggest but not too big. His bed was king sized red oak wood and tall poles an each corner it sat almost in the middle of the room. He had a normal sized computer and electronics area, the bathroom of on the left and his desk some feet in front of the bed.

"Merah, you are wrongz about Mizzy." Red said watching his daughter take a sit with Night who was chewing on her necklace.

Merah took the necklace from Night making him turn around to see his great grandfather. "Daddy, what do you see in her? You could practically be HER father and what about her daughter, does she even see the little girl?" Merah said making Night look at her and then to his grandfather for his response.

Red took in a deep breathe, Missy was a perfect mother and Missy's daughter had a loving father who kept the little girl every chance he was given. "Merah, yez zhe doez and thez only time I zee her est when Tizzy est with her father." He said smiling at his grandson making Night reach out to him. Red took him Night shock his head making Mohawk sway back and forth catching his attention.

Merah laughed at Night but she couldn't understand her father wanted to date this girl so badly. "I just don't see what you see in her daddy." She said shaking her head. "All she does is pretty and date men older than her, no offense, and then he daughter has to deal with that mess."

"No, youz juzt don't wantz to becauze youz want to zee me with zomeone that lookz like your motherz but Merah I can't grantz that wizh for youz. Mizzy est more than what youz zee her az and zhe doez not bring all typez of guyz around Tizzy. I have knownz her for three yearz I met Tizzy only six months after we decided to date ." He said with his eyes closed but opened them back when Night tried to chew on his hair.

Merah sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Yez, zhe is young but zhe haz the wisdom and maturity of an older womanz." He said making Merah look to him and hoping that she will at least try to understand his decision in dating Missy. He almost didn't give the girl a chance but he saw the maturity in her and the confidence. And her seduction towards him was what he also liked because to tell the truth she was only an amateur at it.

Merah only got up and carefully leaned over giving her father a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, I will try." She said getting a smile from her father.

"That est my girl." He said making Merah giggle as she took a seat on the desk.

"Shadow and Light are sleeping." She said rubbing Night's head as Red gave him a rattle that the infant shook and bit on at times.

"Well, he willz goz toz zleep zooner or laterz." Red said tickling the baby bat. Merah only smiled at the moment.

"Tails take us back to your workshop." Sonic said looking to his little brother.

"I am already on it." He said turning the ship around. "I really like this thing and he built it on his own." Tails said really impressed with the work of it.

Espio got up to talk with Vector but found that he nor Vanilla was around. "Where did Vector go?" he asked looking around when Charmy and the others came in.

"They went upstairs." Shade said making everyone look to her like she knew why. "I don't know why they went upstairs I just know that they did." She said as everyone glanced at each other with a smirk except for Espio and Cream.

"Hey, Cream come with me." Charmy said quietly pulling her upstairs with Saffron looking back to make sure no one was watching and then following.

"Guys….where did Charmy…" Espio said then stopped and sighed.

* * *

><p>Vanilla and Vector were sitting on the bed it was awkward silence till Vector broke the ice. "You look very nice today not like you don't like nice everyday ya know…."<p>

Vanilla used her finger to quiet the croc making him blush but smile. "I know what you meant Vector and thank you." She said smiling warmly at him. Vector was so funny and cute to her she really like the lime green croc. "You don't have act so nervous around me just be yourself." She said taking Vector's hand.

Vector only scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess so not really used to being around woman I really like….I meant I get ner…" he was cut off when Vanilla planted her soft, sweet lips on his. Vector was got off guard with his wide open but then he smiled kissing Vanilla back.

Unnoticed to the two adults having their first kiss three young beings were watching them. "Hey, Cream how would you like being my sister and Saffron's sister-in-law?" Charmy whispered to Cream making her look at him in confusion.

"Why? What did you see Charmy?" Saffron asked confused also. Charmy stopped out of the way for the girls to see making them both aw and giggle quietly.

"It is about time." Saffron said making Charmy and Cream giggle.

"Come on let's go back before Espio catches us." Charmy said as they hurried back down to see everyone shaking their head at them.

"What?" Charmy asked as Cream and Saffron couldn't stop giggling.

* * *

><p>Yes, a little VectorXVanilla in there. :) There will be others as well. But please Read &amp; Review it makes my heart race with excitement when you tell what you think. :)<p>

See you at Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Keep away!

Chapter 3: Keep away!

Sorry it took so long had to make myself write this because I was NOT about to neglect story like my other one.

* * *

><p>Mephiles watched as Shadow and the others rushed onto the ship and take off with two helicopters behind them. He tilted his head wondering what that was all for the tank and trucks stood their ground waiting for a response. But Mephiles wanted to have some fun so he walked out from the bushes getting some of the soldiers who stood out of the trucks. One soldier looked to him shocked for he was in his crystalline beast form and ready to attack.<p>

"Commander….*static* commander come in!"

The commander looked to the radio in confusion in somewhat annoyance he was still bitterly mad about he and Shadow's conversation. "What is it soldiers?" he asked.

"Sir….wait. No please! Ahhhhhh!"

The commander grabbed the radio wanting to know what was going on over there. "Soldier….Soldier answer me!" he yelled but his answer was given when he came up to the screen and Mephiles was still there one of the soldiers was shooting at him but all he did was knock the soldier into the cliff, killing him.

"Commander, what should we do?" the pilot said.

"Go to HQ immediately." He said but Mephiles grabbed hold of both helicopters crashing them into the ground. Seeing his destruction and fun was now over he left to let the Shadow and the others see the destruction.

* * *

><p>Missy had been using to break the crystal chain that held her and Rouge prisoner to this unknown demon since he left. She didn't even hesitate to wait and see if he would come back a minute after he left. She stopped hitting her arm was so tired and it ached from the force she used to break the chain but to no avail. She thought about how the demon looked her up and down and made her shiver with disgust and fear. She had to get out of there she was not about to let that demon touch her Red was the only man who was putting his hands on her.<p>

She hit the chain once more and smiled she didn't waste any time beginning on Rouge's chain and because she counted how many times she had to hit her own chain to break it. Her smile got bigger when the chain broke she picked up Rouge with great strength and began running straight to find the exit. She ran but found nothing it was like it was a maze she took a left, then a right, then another left, and another right but nothing. She stopped after doing the last turn trying to think but her thoughts were interrupted when a shiver came up her back. She slowly turned to find Mephiles grinning behind her.

"And where did you think you were going?" he asked looking to the frightened ferret.

Missy didn't answer just slowly backed up away from then tried to run but he appeared in front of her making her fall to ground.

"Your not frightened enough for me to have fun with you yet." He said making her back up, jiggle Rouge as she got back up and ran once more going back the way she came from but it was opposite now. A crystal wall was blocking her from going right so she went left every time she would try to run down a certain hall she couldn't a crystal wall blocked every way she tried to take.

Mephiles giggled as she turned to him breathing heavy as she began to sweat from fear as crystal wall appeared behind her she ended up backing into it. Mephiles slowly took his time that grin on his face now turning into a full blown wicked smile. "Your frightened enough." He said making Missy's eyes go wide open as tears began to stream from them.

* * *

><p>Sonic was lodging about when he and the others smelled fire. "Hey, Tails you didn't leave anything on at the shop did ya?" he asked looking to the kitsune.<p>

Tails shook his head, "No, that doesn't smell like a house fire to me." He said as everyone walked up to the window and looked to find what they were looking for.

"What happened?" Saffron asked seeing the bodies, the destroyed tank and trucks.

"Want is that the helicopter the commander was in?" Knuckles said making everyone see that it was and it was on fire.

"Go wake Shadow." Amy said as Charmy and Saffron did just that flying past Vector and Vanilla.

"What happened?" Vector asked them but got no answer. He and Vanilla looked to each other and then hurried down stairs. Vanilla covered her mouth and shock as she and Vector got their answer.

Merah walked out of the office with her father still holding and playing with Night, who couldn't help but giggle. They smelled the fire but didn't have to ask where it came from as Tails landed the airship in his front yard.

Charmy and Saffron went into to find Shadow and Light fast asleep he had placed Light on the bed on the side where the door is now but she faced him.

"Awww." Saffron said as she and Charmy slowly flew over to the sleeping hedgehogs.

"Shadow, wake up. You gotta wake up!" Charmy yelled but making Light move just a little but woke Shadow up neither the less.

"Charmy, why did you yell?" Saffron asked him but in a gentle tune but Charmy only shrugged.

"What is it?" Shadow asked looking to the bee with anger presented on his face.

"You gotta come see what happened to the GUN stuff." He said getting Shadow's full attention as he picked Light up waking her a little but she only went right back to sleep once he stood up and still for her to do so.

"What happened?" He asked walking from downstairs and into the control room but no one there so he, Charmy and Saffron walked off the ship to find everyone looking at the destruction.

Shadow made his way to the front of the crowd, "Who did this?" he asked looking upon the destruction.

"We don't know but it was someone powerful." Shade said looking to the others.

"It must have been that monster." Cream said holding on tightly to her mother who only hold her close to her.

"GUN HQ isn't going to want to hear this." Shadow said getting annoyed that he had to go and report it.

"We'll be right here till you come back." Sonic said.

"No, go back to the club." He said as Amy took Light from him.

Sonic didn't argue about that it really wasn't enough room for all of them in Tails' workshop.

"Come on guys lets go and quickly." Merah said as everyone but Silver and Blaze went onto the ship.

"What'z about youz two?" He said as Night looked them and reached to Silver, he really wanted to play the hedgehogs quills.

Blaze smiled at the infant bat making him giggle to see he made her smile and giggled harder when Silver started laughing.

"We going back to our time to see what we can find about that monster." Silver said looking back to the destruction. "And we don't need to hesitate either." He said bringing out yellow rigged circle like emerald he called the Chronos Emerald.

"See you guys later." Blaze said as Silver used the emerald to take them to the future.

"Come on, daddy." Merah yelled from the ship as it began to take off making Red run and jump onto it as it took off to Club Rouge.

Shadow was standing in front of the president of the United States he didn't know where else to go so he is who he went to.

"Mr. President who have a problem?" He said taking a seat in front of president's desk.

"And what would that be?" the human asked he wasn't afraid of Shadow because for one he was a hero in his eyes.

"The commander has been murdered." The crimson hedgehog said watching as the president looked at shocked.

"But, how?" he asked clearly angry about this.

"His helicopter was crashed into a cliff and some other soldier were also murdered near Miles Prower's workshop in the Mystic Ruins."

This confused him. "Why would the Commander be there?" he asked

Shadow sighed. "He wanted to talk about training my children to join GUN in the future. I refused and he left."

"Meaning it happened afterwards." He said as Shadow only nodded. "Do you know who could have done this?" he asked.

"Yes, it is the same person who kidnapped Rouge." He said getting a concerned look from the president.

"When was this?" he asked.

"According to Dr. Eggman it happened almost four days ago." He said he really missed her and was fully determined to find her and Missy for Red's sake. He got up before the president could say anything else. "I will investigate this." He said leaving via chaos control.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Light had been crying the entire time back to the club and no could seem to calm her down whatsoever. The little hedgehog wanted her dad Merah had feed her and her brother but she wanted her father.<p>

Merah was losing her patience. "Okay." She said handing Sonic the infant and walking off to calm down herself.

Red only shook his head, "Zee what youz did." He said to Donno making the dark purple hedgehog roll his eyes.

Sonic held the infant out as she continued to cry he then began toss her in the air making her stop and began to giggle.

Amy couldn't help but smile Sonic looked to cute with the infant. "Awww, see Sonic kids love you." She said making Sonic blush and almost forget to catch the infant.

"Oooooh." Charmy taunted the blue blur.

"Oooooh." Night repeated getting everyone attention and shock.

"Merah!" Red yelled.

"I heard him!" She yelled from the kitchen and coming back out walking up to Charmy as Night smiled at her. "Mama, is going to be mad to know you said your first words without her here." She said tickling the infants chin.

"Mama?" Light said placing her fingers in her mouth.

"Dada?" Night said everyone didn't want to say anything just wanted them to talk which it seemed like they were talking to each.

Light pointed at Night with fingers she put in her mouth dropping some drool on Sonic's arm. "Ni." She said she really couldn't get his full name out but he knew she was calling to him.

"Wow, she called his name." Cream squealed.

"Shadow is really missing this sight." Vanilla said as Vector secretly grabbed her hand squeezing it but, of course, Espio saw anyways but said nothing.

"Li." He said and began to giggle while bouncing in Charmy's arms he was excited.

"Awww." Saffron said placing her hands together.

Then everyone smelled something. "Awww, come on guys were just being cute a second ago." Merah said taking both infants and taking them upstairs. "Donno, come help!" she yelled from upstairs.

Donno swore then went upstairs he loved babies but he didn't like that part of having a baby. "Don't get it all over yourself." Charmy joked which only made Donno shudder at the thought as he continued his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Missy slowly opened her eyes to see she wasn't in the cave anymore matter of fact she was on the ground nothing on her hurt nor touched. Mephiles didn't lay a finger on her she tried hard to remember.<p>

_Mephiles snatched Rouge from the scared lemur's arms tossing her aside like a rag doll. The demon then began to fiddle Missy when she tried to stop him he only took hold of both her wrist in one hand penning them to the wall._

_When he got close to her warmth he stopped. "Your not a virgin either." He growled. Missy got so terrified that she passed out._

She was relieved neither the less she looked around to find she was lying outside the cave in the mystic ruins. She thought about going to rescue Rouge but thought that it would be better to go find Red most likely he noticed she was gone.

"The club!" she yelled running off to Club Rouge.

* * *

><p>Afternoon had showed up and Shadow was getting very annoyed he wanted to find Rouge.<p>

"Shadow, I couldn't anything about this fur or the tiny shard." Tails said walking up to the crimson hedgehog as Night was bouncing in his lap. Shadow growled getting the infants attention.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked when the door to the club busted open revealing a brown lemur tired and out of breath.

"Mizzy." Red said hurrying over to her and helping her into a seat.

"Rouge….we…I." she got out through each breath in.

"Missy, calm down and take deep breaths." Merah said walking up beside her as the others crowded around her.

Missy took in those deep breaths till she felt her heart calm down some. "Okay, now tell us what happened." Merah said as Missy took in another deep breath.

"I was able to….break the chains….that kept me and Rouge bound….the monster had showed her something…but I couldn't see it…because he showed her through a memory." She said confusing everyone.

"Mizzy, wez don't understand." Red said rubbing her shoulders to calm her down more.

She took in more breaths calming her heart more. "Okay….Rouge woke me up and we were in this cave with crystals all over." She said as Shadow took the capsule with the tiny crystal shard in it.

He showed it to the lemur. "Like this?" he asked as she looked to it terrified.

"Y-y-yes just like that but some were very big." She said backing away from it as if the demon could see her through it then she looked to Shadow she knocked the chair over backing up away from him in fear but Red held her so she wouldn't knock him and the table over. "He looked just like you and then he turned crystal like!" she said. "He said something about you, about thanking you for the babies then he showed her something from the past I think she asked about…when something happen but he didn't answer her question then he knocked out and left." She said holding herself and shuddering thinking about him trying to touch her made her skin crawl and her fur stand on end.

Shadow and the others looked to each, something of the past? How could they have met someone they never seen before? "I broke the chains that kept us bound and tried to escape but everywhere I went, everywhere I turned there was no way out. I had Rouge in my arms but then he found me and cornered me….and…" she stopped not wanting to continue.

"How did you get out?" Shade asked everyone looking to her.

"He….he….threw me out because….I wasn't a…a virgin either." She said shocking everyone. "He kept Rouge so that you would come and I would be able to lead you there." She said as Red pulled her to him she was crying and didn't even know then she began to sob into the bats chest.

Night and Light could feel the tense air and didn't like it they began to whimper getting Shadow's attention. He took both infants and speed upstairs and every heard a door slam.

"It est okay Mizzy." Red said rubbing her back to comfort her. "Zhe haz to rezt then we will goz for Rouge."

"What?" Merah yelled making everyone jump. "Rouge needs us now we can't wait!" She yelled getting glare from her father.

"Youz can not doz anything right nowz." He said growling more than saying it. "Doz you not thinkz I don't want to go findz little red? Mizzy knowz where zhe est laterz tonight we will go look for her."

Merah walked stormed away as Donno sighed and went after her.

"Will she be alright?" Vanilla asked really worried about Missy and Rouge.

Red picked Missy up bridal style. "Yez." He as Missy calmed down some. He walked past everyone and upstairs to put Missy in bed to rest a bit.

"Should one of us go check on Shadow?" Amy asked looking amongst the group but everyone laid eyes on Sonic.

"What? Me?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Why?" he had to ask. "Why can't….okay never mind." He said walking up the stairs. He didn't hear the infants or Shadow. He opened the door to find Shadow sitting with his legs crossed the twins in were in their car-seats drinking formula. Light stopped drinking hers seeing Sonic at the door and reached for him.

"Leave her." Shadow said still looking at the twins and not Sonic.

"Dude, come on your probably really stressed." Sonic said taking the infant out of her car-seat he then got Night which was a little hard but he managed. "Go for a run." Sonic said as Shadow go up. He didn't want to leave the twins but he knew Faker was right he needed a run.

"Make sure they are watched at all times." Shadow said walking over to the window opening but before he jumped out he looked back to the twins as Light reached from him whimpering. Shadow went back and took her in his arms then leaving running at a neck breaking speed but this comforted Light.

Sonic sighed leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is soo short I will make sure that doesn't happen to often.<p>

R&R PLZ Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The rescue

Chapter 4: The rescue.

* * *

><p>Shadow doesn't know how far he ran he just ran and continued to run. Light was only enjoying it giggling uncontrollably the speed her father was going was tickling to her.<p>

Shadow noticed and it smirked he finally came to a cliff and a very familiar one. He stopped sitting under a tree near the cliff and looking to Light she was so beautiful to him. He never thought that in his life time he would be a father, not at all. But he loved it. He loved the proud feeling his children gave him. They knew nothing of the evil he once was and yet they loved him, they saw no evil. The crimson hedgehog was going to keep it that way.

Light looked into the eyes the liked a lot like her own color and all. "Da-da." She cooed reaching her hand up to his face.

Shadow never thought that anyone but Rouge could make his heart jump but little Light proved him wrong. He felt his smirk turn into a smile, pleasant and caring he was proud and wondered if Night was even talking now.

"When did you learn those words?" he chuckled lightly at the infant as she continued to reach for his face.

Light saw she made her father happy and smiled reaching up to him a little more now. "Da." Believe it or not she was still finding it hard to get the words out often cooing instead while Night either cooed or spit.

Shadow only chuckle at his little girl and played in her silky hair. He sat her down on the ground as she looked to him and smiled they were pretty far from the edge so he didn't have to worry about her crawling to it. He looked to her for a little while, her red eyes reminded him so much of his own only innocence. Yes, innocence not yet taunted with this worlds malice of life and rules.

Light sat looking to her father as she liked being near him more than anyone but he still wasn't comfortable about the fact that she was close to Faker too. She mumbled some words and crawled on to Shadow but he wasn't paying much attention at the moment. He was too busy thinking about Rouge. He really wished she was here with Night and Light by his side where she was supposed to be not with that demon. Why did he have her anyway? What did he want with him? And he would be damn if he puts his hands on his son and daughter.

Light was looking up at her father trying to get his attention where ever it may be. She stopped playing his chest fur sensing someone else was here and the energy was not nice to say the least. She looked around to see if she could find. it was starting to bother her. And this time Shadow noticed.

The crimson hedgehog looked down the white hedgehog she began to whine but she was still looking at the figure. So Shadow turned it seeing a twin of himself only he was a fade black, the straps on his quills were light blue and his eyes were too. Shadow was on alert holding Light close to him.

"Hello Shadow." The figure said smiling evilly and tilting his head on the side.

"Who…are you?" Shadow asked looking the figure from head-to-toe he looked just like him gloves, shoes, and even chest fur. Professor Gerald couldn't have created this being so where could he have come from.

Mephiles chuckled just as he thought no one remembered him this would make things all the better and fun for the demon.

"My name is Mephiles the Dark." He said smirking as he changed into he's normal crystalized form.

Shadow growled and held Light closer to him. "You…you're the one that took Rouge." He said.

Mephiles laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? She is quite beautiful I should congratulate you with such a lovely woman." He said placing his eyes on Light making him chuckled. "And I see you two were quite busy."

Shadow covered Light's face with his hands she was small so he could cover her up almost completely. "Cut the games where is Rouge?" He growled he didn't feel like playing games.

"But I like games they are very interesting." He chuckled and dodged a chaos spear and Shadow had another ready for him. "You're really going to put you precious little girl in danger like that?" he chuckled as dark purple ooze moved around him.

"I can protect my daughter it is you should be worried." Shadow said as Light was clutching her father's chest.

Mephiles laughed. "What about your son and friends?"

Shadow looked to him confused then his went wide realization. "What the hell have you done?" he yelled scaring Light horribly.

Mephiles only chuckles disappearing into the ground of purple ooze. "Nothing…yet." He said fully disappearing. Next thing Shadow knew monsters were attacking the city and quite fast.

Shadow held Light closer. "Hold on Light." he said speeding off rivaling his rivals speed with no question.

Sonic and the others were down stairs talking amongst themselves making a plan to save Rouge from whoever this being was.

Merah was still upstairs by herself as Donno walked in with a bucket of Rocky Road ice cream. "Donno, I really don't want to talk right now." She already knew it was him.

He sighed sitting beside her still holding the ice cream and two spoons. "Well, you need too." He said as she looked to him still seeming upset.

"I know it is upsetting but you and your father are a lot alike. He doesn't want to share you with me and you don't want to share him with Missy." Merah looked at him confused but he knew she knew what he meant.

"Donno-"

"Nope. You know what I mean." He said as she took a deep breath and started rubbing her giant baby bump. She had her father to herself all her life even when Rouge came along she didn't mind sharing him with her daughter but when he met Missy he wanted to spend time with her more his attention, well some of it, was on her. Merah felt…jealous of that.

"I know but." She stopped knowing that she had to apologize to her dad. Donno gently pulled her face to his kissing her passionately this being one reason why Merah loved this hedgehog.

He placed his hand on her stomach, "It's alright your just acting like this because of me." He said making her laugh.

"I will never forget how it is being pregnant ever." She said looking down at her stomach. She couldn't wait to have the infant. He or she was causing her a lot of emotional problems ones that she usual can control "What do you want it to be?" she asked looking back to him and then finally noticing the ice cream.

Donno didn't think about that matter-of-fact it didn't matter to him as long as it was born healthy. "Doesn't matter." He said noticing she was looking at the ice cream.

He smiled and opened it passing it to her. "I know it's your favorite." He said as she took a spoon and started eating it slowly letting her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"So, good." She said taking another spoon full and making Donno laugh. They sat there and ate that for a little while till Donno noticed the sky getting a little darker than usual he sensed something was wrong.

Merah looked at what he was looking at and got a little scared. "Come on." Donno said helping her up and taking her down stairs noticing that others noticed it too.

"What going on?" Cream asked keeping close to her mother Charmy and Saffron included as they looked out the ceiling windows.

"That isn't a normal storm." Knuckles growled.

Charmy was holding Night as he began to whine Merah took him and tried to calm him down but he was highly upset. Then the ground began to shake horribly knocking everyone to the floor. They heard roaring, people screaming and building either being blown up or falling.

"Dammit!" Merah yelled trying her best to keep herself, her fetus, and Night calm then she felt something pop as Donno made his way to her.

"Whatz the hell iz going on?" Red yelled flying down holding a scared Missy.

"HE IS HERE. OH GOD, HE IS HERE!" She screamed almost hurting Red's sensitive ears.

"Who!" everyone yelled and was answered by a loud roar outside the roar was louder and stronger than the others.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles yelled trying his best to stand up.

Donno finally reached Merah but was confused when he felt something wet under her. "Donno…" she said breathing hard she sounded like she was in pain. He knew the shaking and fall must have made her water break but it is early, too early.

"Donno…I have too-"

"I know." He said pulling her to him and holding her close. She was still holding Night as he was fully squealing his lungs out now. The poor infant bat was terrified he didn't know what was going on or what they noises were but they were scaring him.

"Guy's we have to get out of here!" Tails yelled as the roof off the club was brought up.

"Well, hello." Mephiles said he was now in his beast form and chuckling.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Charmy and Saffron yelled holding on to each other for dear life.

"That is the thing that took Rouge." Sonic said trying to stand now that the shaking had stopped.

Red looked to Missy as she was staring at the beast with fear in her eyes. "Mizzy, est that him?" Red asked making Missy look to him as she only nodded and shut her eyes.

"Isn't this a nice bunch." The said 'thing' chuckled as everyone crowded up together. He took notice to Night the baby's cries was annoying him making his growl lowly at the charcoal bat.

Donno picked Merah up moved towards the others. "Guy's we really have to get out of here." Donno said worried for Merah and their child mostly.

Everyone, even Mephiles, brought their attention to the bat as screamed in pain scaring poor little Night even more.

"Whatz est wrong?" Red yelled looking to Donno.

"Her water broke!" he yelled making everyone worry.

"But she is only 8 months!" Amy yelled worried for the health of the baby.

Shadow was dodging flaming beast and people trying to escape holding on to a terrified Light tightly he saw Mephiles looming over his and Rouge's home. "Chaos…!"

Mephiles growled and chuckled, "Let's shut you up." He said going for the kill till he got a chaos spear to his face. He looked to see it was Shadow but soon Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of everyone. Mephiles roared at them sending his little minions on them.

Shadow thought fast as the monsters roared coming from above and under the club. He teleported everyone into the Red's ship as Red started it quickly.

"Hurry!" Missy yelled. She was frantic to get away from Mephiles and so was everyone else. Red pushed the ship into high gear.

"HOLD ON!" Tails yelled as everyone did so as the ship took off.

They got far away from him now and was flying over the Mystic Ruins. Missy was searching hard for the place she was could never forget it.

While Merah was ready to give birth any minute, "Donnoz takez her to her room upz z ztairz." Red said as Saffron took Night from her and Donno took her to her room.

Tails took over finally getting at chance to drive the ship, "I will drive." He said as Sonic, Espio, Vector and Shade took a seat with the controls as well. Shadow took Night and Light seeing as they were shaken up by this and were probably hungry he took them back to the room to feed them. Knuckles watched out just in case Mephiles was following them.

Red was about to go upstairs as well till Vanilla stopped him. "I can help." she said. Red nodded.

"Get me zome water and towelz." He explained as they made their way upstairs and pointing to the closet holding the items as Vanilla nodded.

"May I help?" Amy asked as he was about to walk in Merah's room. Red nodded as they hurried in to see Donno sitting behind Merah holding her hands and helping her breath.

"Please come on!" Merah yelled looking in a lot of pain. She was pissed too it was that demon's fault she was giving breath early.

Red took a chair and placed in front of her as if he had done it before. Amy watched him take a blanket and hold it Merah before take her pants and underwear off.

Amy couldn't understand how he did this so normal like. "Have you done this before?" she finally got the ability to ask.

"Thiz est how Rouge got into z world." He replied shocking Amy further.

"I got the towels and water." Vanilla said walking in to see Red about to help Merah give birth.

"Givez me thoze glovez." Red said pointing to the dresser behind Amy. The sakura hedgehog grabbed the gloves and gave them to Red. Despite herself she had to wonder why were they even sitting there.

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Merah yelled, if Donno was behind her she would fall back but he was preventing her from doing so.

Red snapped on the gloves then took a look to see if the baby was ready to come. He didn't say anything for a some.

"Daddy, what. Is. The. Problem?" Merah asked after five minutes of silence.

Red looked back up at her leaving the blanket to cover her. "The babyz est not ready."

"WHAT?"

"There!" Missy yelled getting everyone's attention they heard Merah yell but said nothing. They looked to see she was pointing at a cave.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked and Missy nodded her head.

"It's there, I know it." She said as Tails turned towards the cave.

Rouge woke up everything was blurry she rubbed her eyes to get them to adjust after some time they did. "What happened?" she groaned sitting up. Her back was killing her matter-of-fact her whole body was sore.

She looked to see she was at the same wall she was before but where was Missy? And where was Mephiles? She stood up seeing she was still chained. "Missy!" she called out only hearing her own voice repeat through the tunnels of the cave.

"Land here." Missy said as Tails did as he was told landing under the entrance of the cave. They had to wonder if Mephiles placed her on the ground outside the cave because falling from that height could made something break on her body.

"Alright. Saffron, Cream and Charmy will be here to watch the twins." Sonic said.

Shadow reluctantly let gave Light to Cream and Night to Charmy but not without some fuse from the twins. "I will stay here just in case something goes wrong." Shade said. She didn't think it would be long before Mephiles would come by.

"Alright, I will stay here as well just in case we will need to leave." Tails assured staying near the controls.

"Red and Donno will have no choice but to stay here. So let's go we have to hurry who knows when that demon may get here." Shadow said turning to leave till he was stopped by Missy.

He looked back to her seeing fear presented in her eyes clearly. "Please be carefully that cave is deep and has many passages ways. Try to remember what ways you guys take." She said looking to the others.

"We will." With that Shadow and the others turned to leave.

Knuckles punched his knuckles together. "Let's go." He said beginning to climb the wall with Espio right behind him.

Shadow and Sonic, of course go there before they did using chaos control. They could already see the crystals the cave as they nodded and made their way in the cave.

"BE CAREFUL!" Saffron yelled up at them before they were out of ear shot.

Shadow took note of Missy's advice making sure he remembered what ways they took. Especially when they came before a fork in the way.

"This is great." Knuckles groaned with sarcasm.

"So what should we do? We don't have much time." Espio said looking down one of the passages.

"Maybe-" Sonic stopped hearing something both matter of fact both he and Shadow's ears twitched. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Knuckles asked he didn't hear anything and the only thing he got for a reply was him to be quiet.

Rouge was so confuse she was getting pissed. She was hungry, tired, needed a good hot shower, and most of all she missed her family especially Shadow and their twins. "MISSY, WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed.

Shadow knew that voice. "There." He said pointing the passage sitting on the right.

"Let's do it." Sonic said as they ran down the passage.

They skid to a stop seeing another two way fork Shadow knew if he yelled back she would hear him. Why not give a shoot he heard her so couldn't be too far. "Rouge!"

Rouge ears twitched. She heard him. "Shadow!" she called back not knowing if it was truly him but she gave it a chance. If she didn't get out of here she would go crazy.

"Left." Knuckles said as they took that turn hearing her voice come from that way.

"Rouge, where are you?" Shadow yelled.

She heard him yell her name but not the rest of it. "What!" she yelled she didn't know she were helping them find her. But she figured it out soon.

Shadow named the turns as he and Rouge yelled to each other. Left. Right. Right. Then he saw her.

"Shadow!" she would have ran to him if she could. Shadow ran to her bringing her into a deep embrace he missed her more than she knew.

"Come on Light say mama." Saffron had been trying to coax the little hedgehog into speaking the entire time and Light wouldn't say a word. She was wanted Shadow not Saffron but didn't mean she would be mean to her just wouldn't pay too much attention.

"Mama!" Night was the repeating them but Light only stared at them.

"Come on Light you know you can say it." Saffron said picking up the infant.

"Maybe she is a little like Shadow." Cream said as the little hedgehog only stared at them. Night crawled off while they were busy. Mumbling to himself till he was picked up by his friend.

"Where are you going?" Charmy asked only getting a little giggle as his reply.

Tails only chuckled at them before looking back he noticed the trees moving and the birds flying away. Shade also saw it and just like she suspected he figured out Missy remembered where the cave was.

"Tails." Vector looked to the twin tailed fox with only started the ship.

"Already on it." He said quickly lifting the ship in the air.

Red looked outside the window of Merah seeing they were leaving. "What'z goingz on now?" he groaned.

"This baby needs to get it going that is what needs to going on." Merah complained. It was actually getting on Donno's nerves.

Night and Light felt the dark energy and began whine they didn't like it. "Awww, what's…" Saffron stopped seeing something purple coming their way.

"Uh-oh." Charmy said holding Night closer to him.

"What about Shadow and the others?" Cream asked running up to Tails. Not realizing that Shade was already on it.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Espio let Shadow and Rouge have their moment for the time being till Knuckles communicator watch went off. He looked at it confused but seeing it was Shade meant it had to be something going on.

"Hello?" Sonic and the others looked to him.

"Knuckles, I hope you guys have found Rouge because you need to get out of there now." she said but in middle of her sentence her connection began to weaken so Knuckles really didn't make out what she said after Rouge.

"Um, yeah we found her. Shade, what's going on?"

"I can't explain….you guys don't have time you have to get out of there now!" she yelled but the connection cut off.

"Hello? What is wrong with this thing?" Knuckles said hitting the watch as if it was the doing something wrong. Then he stopped. "Guys, I think he is here." he said getting everyone's attention.

"Shadow." He looked Rouge as she pointed at the chain holding her bound and with a simple Chaos Spear he broke it. Picking her up bridal style he was about to run but Espio stopped him.

"Shadow, it would be quicker if we used chaos control." Espio said as the crimson hedgehog only nodded and before Mephiles appeared they were gone.

Mephiles growled his fun was ruined or was it? He smirked he had another little game to play with them. He knew they knew the rules.

* * *

><p>Sorry once again it is short but I wanted to end there. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Reviews like I said are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Game

**Chapter 5: The Game.**

**HEY EVERYONE! I bet A LOT of you thought I gave up on this story. Well, I almost did because I had lost my drive for it after 'Enemies For Life' but I am determined to finish this story. Hopefully I didn't lose TOO many readers. Sorry for making you guys wait for SOOOO LONG. I really do apologies. I am working on chapter 6 right after posting this so yeah lol. **

* * *

><p>Tails decided to take everyone to Angel Island seeing as his workshop was no longer a safe place to be or the Mystical Ruins area for that matter.<p>

"Don't worry, buddy." Sonic said patting the double tailed kitsune on the back. "We'll replace everything that was damaged."

Tails sighed. "Yeah, thanks." He said. Sonic only scratched his head nervously. Sonic decided to go back with the others who were in a meeting room having welcomed Rouge back and now explaining to her the situation at hand.

"So…he destroyed everything?" Amy and the others explained what had before they got to her. Rouge felt guilty in a way. Not only did that thing kidnap her but it caused her mother to go into labor and destroyed her home. Rouge hugged Night and Light to her even tighter. She didn't want to imagination what the monster would do to her babies.

"Is my mother okay?" She said as she let Night stand up against her. He couldn't help himself. He hadn't got to be near his mother for a whole week so he was having the time of his life moving around near her. Light had woke up to see her mother and went right back to sleep in her mother's lap.

"She's asleep right now." Donno sighed. Everyone could see the relieve in his face.

Rouge sighed. She felt bad this was caused because of her. She couldn't' feel that way for long hearing Night squeal in delight as he rubbed his face in her chest. Everyone smiled at that.

"He really missed you." Cream said giggling at the little bat.

Shadow chuckled somewhat taking Light from Rouge's lap and holding her in his arms. Everything was quiet afterwards after today's events everyone wanted to enjoy this little time of peace but not so much quiet from Night's occasionally squeals from Rouge playing with him.

Rouge got up from her chair and followed Donno to her mother's room. Her mother was just waking up from her nap but she looked like she was in deep pain.

"Hey, baby." Merah said gently sitting up with Donno's help.

Rouge smiled. "Hey mother." All three giggled from Night's joyful giggle at his grandmother. "How are you feeling?"

Merah giggled. "Rouge…clearly you see that I am in pain." Rouge laughed.

"Okay, I get it." Merah huffed and winced feeling another contraction.

"I REALLY wish this baby would just COME already." Donno sighed.

Rouge smirked. "Oh, looks like you know how I feel huh?"

"Shut up."

"Letz zee your procezz." Red announced as he and Missy walked in.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Night stared at his grandmother from her outburst.

Red only narrowed his eyes at her. "Watchz how youz talkz to your fatherz." He growled. He loved his daughter but she sure wasn't about to disrespect him.

"Just PLEASE check if he is ready yet!" Red paid her yelling no mind as he took a look.

"Hmmm, wellz…."

"'Wellz' what-" Red was bout to answer everyone in the room was startled by the alarm blaring. Night was badly scared and began crying as Rouge tried her best to calm him down.

"Whatz iz going on?"

"MR. RED!" Charmy, Saffron and Cream ran into the room panting. "There is a message coming in." Red quickly went out of the room with Rouge and Missy following behind him.

Shadow stood at the controls waiting for Red and trying to calm Light down. Red came up and accepted the message.

"Well…at first I didn't think you would accept the message." Rouge's mouth fell open as she held Night closer to her. Missy fell to the floor being completely startled by the person talking to them. Shadow glared at him only making Mephiles chuckle.

"You…how..why-"

"I will get to that." Mephiles looked at Missy chuckling as Red helped her up and glared back at him. "Well aren't you all just cute?"

"What do you want, Mephiles?" Shadow growled. Light and Night got even more upset hearing Mephiles demonic voice.

Mephiles only chuckled. "Oh, upset with me or you? Well, that's goooooood. I want you be eager to play this little game with me."

"Game? We don't have time for games." Sonic argued. There was something about this guy Sonic didn't like and he knew playing games with this person wasn't like playing games with Eggman.

Mephiles again chuckled. "Oh, I don't think you have a choice for this world depends on it." The screen then switched showing five places: Soleanna, Emerald Town, Night Babylon, Carnival City, and Metropolis. From what everyone could see Mephiles' minions were attacking the places shown.

"Oh no…" Cream said. Vanilla only held her, Charmy and Saffron closer to her.

Mephiles went into a full blown laugh really scaring the twins from how demonic he sounded. "Well, by the looks you all are giving me this is going to be fun!" Sonic growled and clutched his fist.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Everyone was surprised at Sonic's sudden outburst and how angry he was but no one really blamed him. Amy would have attacked the screen with her hammer if she could hurt the demon currently on it.

Mephiles chuckled at the blue hero's anger. "Wouldn't you like to know? How about this, if you can save all five of those cities in a hour then…I will show you everything." A timer appeared on the screen over the different camera showing the cities and from the looks of how things were going Sonic and the others didn't have much time.

By this time Tails had landed on Angel Island. Tails sighed turning around to the others. "Alright, guys what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna have to split up." Sonic said pacing back and forth. Shadow hadn't said a word the whole time and everyone didn't have to ask was he angry.

Right then Silver and Blaze appeared. Silver and Blaze could see the anger everyone had. "What's going on?" Silver asked.

"That is what's going on." Sonic growled pointing at the screen.

"That beast is the cause of all of that?" Blazed asked looking at the screen and then the timer.

"Yeah, he's seems to be playing a game with us." Shade said just watching the screen.

"And I take it that he's timing us too."

"Yep." Sonic answered still pacing back and forth.

"Like Sonic said we're splitting up but who will go where?" Shadow asked having finally calmed Light down while Night didn't seem to want to calm down just yet.

"And how many of us should go?" Espio pointed out. "The places he picked are pretty big so it won't help only having a three person group."

Rouge sighed cuddling him to try to calm him. Shadow looked at the screen for a while Sonic and the others argued about who would go where.

"His base is in Soleanna." Everyone stopped and looked at Shadow. "Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Tails we are going there."

"Me, Espio, Charmy, and Saffron will take Carnival city." Vector said. Red patted Vector on the shoulder scaring the croc a little.

"I willz bez of azzizantz to youz." Red said.

"I will take Amy, Cream, Shade, and Omega. We'll take Emerald Town." Blaze said.

"I will see if I can get some of my troops to go to Night Babylon." Shade said.

Shadow nodded to her. "Rouge, I'm pretty sure GUN has already sent troops to Metropolis."

"We should see if they need any help there before going off to Soleanna." Tails said.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, for some reason I feel like he's expecting us to go their first. Especially, Sonic, Shadow and Silver." Shadow, Sonic and Silver looked at each other before deciding that maybe that would be better.

Rouge looked around seeing everyone else had a plan on what to do. "So I have to stay here?" Shadow sighed. He knew she would get angry about this.

"Yez, you doz." Red said walking up to her. "Whatz if thatz beazt comez for the twinz we need fighterz here to keep them protected toz." Rouge understood what he was saying but she still felt helpless.

Rouge sighed knowing that anything she tried to argue back with wouldn't work. "Fine but promise me you all will be careful."

"Don't worry Rouge you just make sure the twins and your mother are safe we'll take care of the rest." Amy said giving Rouge a reassuring smile. Rouge smiled back.

Vanilla knelt down looked Cream right in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this honey?"

Cream smiled. She knew her mother didn't want her to do this but Cream just knew she could help out. "Mom, I can do this. I want to help out. You don't have to worry because I'll be with Ms. Shade and Blaze and I'm sure if anything really bad happens Mr. Vector will try to help out."

Vector smiled. "Don't worry Vanilla I'll make sure she comes back safe and sound." Vanilla sighed and smiled even though Cream and Vector could see that it was a sad one. She kissed Cream on forehead before standing up.

"I can't treat you like a baby forever." She then walked up to Vector and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Come back safe okay?" Vector whole face turned red making Charmy laugh at him.

"S-s-s-sure, d-don't you worry." Espio only shook his head smiling.

"Hey, Vector-" Saffron covered Charmy's mouth before he could actually bother him.

"Knuckles show them where your house is and meet us at Metropolis." Sonic said taking out a blue chaos emerald.

"I am going too." Shadow said making Knuckles nod as Red got Merah and let Tails take the ship to drop everyone off to their 'mission'.

"Father what is going on?" Red and Donno sighed. Vanilla would have giggled if she could at the moment but her mind was on her daughter and her lover. Rouge could see that she was still in a worried state. The new mother didn't blame her.

"We're here. Sorry I can't show you guys around." Knuckles said unlocking the door and letting everyone but Rouge and Shadow to walk inside. He saw that they were going to have a talk so he went inside to see if Red needed help with Merah.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" Merah yelled as Red laid her onto a bed in the guest room.

"Merahz, zomethingz iz very bad iz happeningz and I have to help…I want youz toz keepz calm and have my grandchild." Red explained. Merah only sighed laying down trying not to let her pain make her anger flair out of control that's when it hit. He was going to fight with the others. She hurt herself by quickly sitting back up to see that Red already left the room.

Donno chuckled at her. "Merah, you can't get mad at him for trying to protect his family and the earth." Merah only crossed her arms and looked away from him. Vanilla smiled at them before receiving some towels from Knuckles.

"Thank you, Knuckles and please be careful." Knuckles nodded to her.

"I will." He looked at his communicator seeing there was message coming from Sonic. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't know what taking you guys so long but we need you and Shadow to get here and QUICK!"

Knuckles could see the escalating destruction through the message. "Alright, just hang in there."

* * *

><p>Shadow gave Light a gently kiss on the fore head before giving her to Rouge, to which she protested too. Shadow only smiled giving Night a rub on the head making the baby giggle at him. Rouge smiled at him before looking Shadow. They stared at each other for a long while before Shadow finally sighed and kissed her on the lips.<p>

"Be safe okay?" Rouge whispered to him. Shadow nodded as Knuckles ran out the house with Red.

"I hope you guys got out what you needed to get out because the others need us." Knuckles said stopping in front them. Shadow nodded in response. Red pecked a kiss on Rouge and Light's forehead and ruffled Night's bang before Shadow used chaos control to leave.

Rouge sighed going back inside the house and placing the twins on the couch and then placing pillows on the floor just in case Night decided to go exploring and fall off. She didn't really have to worry about Light doing that because she wasn't the twin that liked rolling off her and Shadow's bed every now and then.

"ROUGE!" Rouge immediately ran to the guest room Merah was in. She could see her mother was breathing very heavily and sweating badly.

"IT'S TIME?" Rouge yelled as Vanilla went to go get some warm water.

"IT'S TIME!" Merah yelled back grabbing Donno's hand and squeezing it. Donno winced but took the pain like a man.

Rouge began to panic. She went through this but NEVER have even seen it with her own eyes, let alone do it. She didn't know what to do. Vanilla ran back in the room with the bucket of warm water. Rouge could see she wasn't panicking at all.

"Rouge, I want you to go wash your hands." Rouge nodded and ran out to the living room to get the twins. She paused starring at Light try to push Night away from her because he was so busy trying to get into her hair. Light was to the point of whining. She remembered to wash her hands after hearing her mother scream.

"ROUGE, YOU GOTTA HURRY!" Vanilla yelled. Rouge picked up the twins and gave them to Donno, who ran in the living room to see what was taking her.

"I'll stay here and watch them." Rouge nodded to him and ran into the kitchen washing her hands and arms carefully then running back to the room to help her mother.

"Alright Ms. Merah I want you to push….NOW!" Merah pushed with all her might.

Vanilla watched as Merah rested and pushed again then she noticed something. "Merah, stop for a minute." Rouge helped Merah sit up and hold her legs up as Vanilla checked for the problem.

Merah began to get very nervous and very afraid. Her child was already coming a month early and now something is wrong with the birth.

"W-w-what's going on?" Rouge took her mother's hand as she and Merah waited for Vanilla to find the problem.

Vanilla looked at sadly at the Merah. "The baby cord is wrapped around his neck."

Merah's heart completely dropped and her mouth dried up very badly. Rouge could see her mother was frozen in place. She looked to Vanilla with a pleading look.

"Please, do something Vanilla, you gotta do something."

"I'll try." Vanilla carefully made sure that the baby hadn't tightened the cord around his neck before seeing if she could unwrap it. Merah clutched her teeth from the pain but she knew it was for her baby.

Vanilla pushed the infant back up then careful pulled the cord from over the infants head. "Alright Ms. Merah give me one last push."

Merah gave one last hard push before stopping. Merah ahnd Rouge could have cried tears when they heard the infant's loud cries.

"It's a boy!" Vanilla said holding the infant hedgehog up so Merah and Rouge could see him. His cheeks were red from how upset he seemed to be at the moment. Vanilla only giggled as she cleaned him up and handed him to Merah. He was still crying but seemed to calm down little by little. She saw his fur was a light purple his eyes were closed shut so she couldn't tell what color they were just yet. Merah let the tears fall as she kissed him on the forehead. He was finally calming down now that everyone's emotions were getting in control.

"He's so handsome." Rouge cooed as she tickled his cheek making him look to her. "Oooooh, and he got your eyes, mom."

Merah smiled. "But he's handsome like his daddy." She smiled kissing him again. Vanilla could only smile to this. Merah felt the same proud feeling she felt for when she had Rouge. She was happy on so many levels nothing could ruin this moment. She never thought she would give birth to another child but Donno changed that, even when he didn't try too. She could only stare at him just like she stared at Rouge. So much happiness in her heart she just wished that her father AND mother could have been here to see this miracle.

Donno came in making the females look at him. He was still holding the twins or barely holding them since he tried to get to the room so quickly.

"It's a boy hedgehog." Merah announced. Vanilla took the twins from him so he could walk to her and hold his own child. Merah only giggled that the smile slowly forming on Donno's face. Rouge smiled at the happy couple before Vanilla tapped her shoulder so they leave them alone. Vanilla gave them one last smile before closing the door.

Merah carefully gave the infant to his father. Donno didn't know how to express his feeling right now but he was most definitely proud. He kissed his newborn son on the forehead. He never thought becoming a father would make him feel this way. He wanted to cry and even when he tried the tears fell from his eyes.

For he was told he couldn't have children but the bundle in his arms proved otherwise. He just created life, a being that looked just like him.

"Wow…you know they said I couldn't have children…" Merah tilted her head at that.

"Well, that looks like a baby to me and he looks like you if you ask me." Donno chuckled as he got up and kissed Merah on the forehead and then longingly on the lips.

"I love you and thank you." Merah giggled placing her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. And your welcome because there is not going to be another one."

Donno laughed. "Oh trust me." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed and letting Merah lay her head on his shoulder. "He's good enough."

Merah smiled playing in the infant's quills. "What are you going to name him?" Donno gave a look a child would when he mother tell him he can have anything in the candy store. A look of excitement.

"Really?" Merah giggled.

"Yes." Donno looked back at his son before thinking of the perfect name.

"Indigo Renaldo the Hedgehog." Merah picked herself up looking at Donno with a smile that said she was proud of such a name for her son. Donno looked at her smiling.

"Indigo…Renaldo the Hedgehog?" Donno lost his smile.

"You don't like it." Merah shook her head making Donno's ears fall as he looked back at his son. Merah smiled and hugged Donno making him jump a little.

"I love it, Donno." Donno smiled laying his head on hers. "My baby boy, Indigo."

"Welcome to the Mobius, Indigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this LONG waited chapter. Awwwww, another addition to the bat family, Indigo Renaldo the Hedgehog. <strong>

**R&R to welcome the new member and what you think of the chapter. I will get started on chapter 6 don't kill me if the action isn't too great I'm not too good with that kind of stuff. **

**Love ya guys, later! **


	6. Chapter 6: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

**Chapter 6: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**The game has began but will our heroes win? **

* * *

><p><strong>00:33:45 Emerald Town….<strong>

Amy ducked yet another swing at her from Mephiles' minion. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" With one good swing she knocked back him down a crack in the earth. The beast fell right into the lava leaving the pink hedgehog smiling before she ducked another from another beast. She had burnt marks on her body and clothes. She had a couple of bruises here and there. She was thankful she was getting better at dodging the monsters because they packed a punch.

"AMY!" Amy skidded under the monsters legs and right in front of Cream. Blaze kicked this beast right into the lava with its partner.

"Did you get everyone evaluated?" Amy asked as she, Cream and Blaze began to run away from another beast who began shooting purple energy blast at them.

"Yep even through there wasn't many to get away." Cream replied sadly. Amy and the others had to keep dodging his blast till they could get an open to attack him. By the looks of it he wasn't holding back. Before anyone knew it Cream was hit with a blast and knocked into a building.

Amy and Blaze halted. Amy growled turning to fight the beast. "WHY YOU!" She went right for him. Blaze saw that Amy had it so she ran to check on Cream

Shade and the others watched the beast fall to the ground before Amy kicked it into the lava. Blaze came over to them carrying a unconscious Cream covered in bruises.

"He must have put a lot of power into that hit." Shade said.

"We gotta get her to safety." Amy whined holding a crying Cheese.

Shade and Blaze nodded to one another. "I'll stay and fight them off with Omega. You two go find cover." Blaze and Amy nodded and ran off while the coast was clear.

Amy and Blaze found a decent house and went inside. It had been attacked but it was still standing. Blaze laid Cream on the floor as Amy went to get something to help cover her wounds.

"I found this." Blaze looked up to see a First Aid kit. "We're pretty lucky to find this."

"Yeah." Blaze said taking it.

"Vanilla is going to fault seeing Cream like this." Amy sighed letting Cheese lay beside Cream and cuddle up against her.

X

"We can't worry about that now. We just have to make sure she's gonna be alright." Blaze sighed as she began to patch Cream up.

Omega was holding up fairly well. Any beast that came at him got put down immediately. Shade saw that he wasn't having any issues so she left it alone and went somewhere else to clear out the demons.

Shade saw she was getting a phone call from one of her troops. "What is it? I am quite busy." She said dodging the blast of two beast. Shade quickly does a Blade Rush slicing through the beast.

"Lieutenant, we did our best with evaluating Night Babylon."

"Good." Shade said using Cloak to make herself faster enough to take down five of the beast that had surrounded her. "What are the battle results?"

"We currently have the upper hand, ma'am." Shade hummed as she ducked under the punch of one beast and sliced him as she went under him. "Seems to ma'am that he really isn't trying to put up much of a fight."

"That's what it seems like here too. Keep getting rid of them soldier and I will contact you again."

"Yes, ma'am. Good luck." Shade hang up and held inside a building with Omega following behind her.

"**I am surprised that process has not gotten rid of them yet." **Shade smirked.

"I am also surprised Omega. I think this town, Night Babylon, and probably Carnival City are just distractions."

"**Maybe we should check on the Chaotix's process."**

Shade pulled out her communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>00:29:59 Carnival City…<strong>

"Charmy, stop kidding around!" Vector said punching a beast away from him.

"Come on Vector their not even puttin' up much a fight anyway." Charmy said. He and Saffron we're mostly using their stingers to knock the beast back into the lava pits.

Saffron frowned at Charmy. "Charmy try to be serious about this!" She hit Charmy on the head.

"Their not!"

Espio killed some beast before landing behind Vector. "Vector, I hate to say it but Charmy has a point. This seems too easy."

Vector roared blowing a beast away. "I guess so when I actually think about it. These monsters may pack a punch but their pretty weak." That's when a call came in from Shade.

"Yo!"

"Vector, how are things on your end."

"Very goodz." Red answered landing down with them. Let the others he had a few marks on him but nothing serious. "What aboutz your endz?"

"Our beast pack a really good punch but we're holding up fairly well."

"What about Night Babylon?" Espio asked as everyone surrounded Vector.

"My troops have the upper hand in Night Babylon."

Charmy cheered. "That's awesome!" Vector sighed.

"What about you guys is Cream alright?"

Shade sighed. "One of the beast hurt her pretty bad with one hit."

"WHAT?"

"Calm. Down. Amy and Blaze are currently taking care of her." Shade said. She knew that Vector had a right to freak out but she been hearing roars all day she really didn't feel like hearing them right now.

"How badly is she hurt?" Espio asked.

"He knocked her unconscious." Vector could have fainted right then and there. "Look don't worry I have called for another reason. Does it seem like these beast are just a distraction?"

Vector and everyone began to pay more attention. "Yeah, Charmy pointed it out earlier." Vector said. "I guess that things are fairly easy over there too?"

"Yes, my troops said the same for Night Babylon. I wondering if he was just using us here for distant us and make busy so Sonic and the others won't have back up." Shade said when the ground began to shake in Carnival City.

"W-w-w-what's going on!" Charmy said as he and Saffron held each other.

"I don't know." Espio answered that when he saw the earth part and the monster began to retreat.

Shade looked at her end and saw that the beast began retreating in Emerald Town as well. "I think we're about to get our answer."

* * *

><p><strong>00:26:45 Metropolis <strong>

"Guys this is getting out of hand and we have less than thirty minutes before the times runs out." Tails communicated to them. He was currently helping GUN transport civilians from almost completely ruined city.

"Alright Tails, we're trying but they are relentless down here." Sonic replied. He was dodging and attack as much as he could getting rid of more than a few of the minions. It was needless to say he was getting overwhelmed even with the GUN soldiers there then again most of them were getting put out of commission. Sonic was also getting impatient they needed to get to Soleanna. He could pray and hope that there were still some people to protect and save. They had clearly spent too much time here.

Shadow growled. He really wanted to use Chaos Blast but he couldn't with his comrades nearby. Shadow was eventually getting tired himself. He was beginning to lose energy despite the fact he was doing better than everyone else. Shadow just about to use a Chaos Spear on one beast till it stopped and the ground began to shake.

Knuckles and Silver looked around. "What the hell is going on?" They got their answer at the minions began to retreat back into the earth.

"Huh?" Was all Silver could say.

Shadow watched in confusion and suspicion as Omega appeared holding, a now woken up but very weak, Cream in his arms with Amy, Blaze, and Shade on his back.

Shadow watched as the three females get off his back and run up to him. "You fought off all the beast at Emerald town?"

Shade shook her head. "They retreated there and in Carnival City and Night Babylon. Vector should be on their way here to help out." Shadow and the others watched as Shade's soldiers came onto the scene and began helping the GUN soldiers.

Shadow nodded to her "Looks to me that we don't need it now." He then looked to Omega holding Cream. Amy, Blaze and Shade looked at her as well. "I take it she was attacked."

Amy's ears fell. "Yeah." Shadow sighed.

Sonic noticed them and made his way to them. "What's up guys? You must have cleaned them out in Emerald Town?"

Amy shook her head. "They retreated there, Carnival City and Night Babylon just like they just did here." She explained by this time Vector and everyone else had gathered around.

"Lieutenant." Shade and the others turned to see three of Shade troops kneeling before her. She took off her helmet and looked to them giving them the right to stand up and look to her but they did not remove their helmets.

"Yes? What is your report of Soleana?"

The first soldier spoke. "Everything is covered in crystal. Not any normal crystal either. The people are even trapped in crystals." Everyone was shocked needless to say. "The castle has been completely reformed because of the strange crystals."

Shade got over her shock and cleared her throat before speaking. "And the enemies?"

The soldiers looked to one another and then to her. The second spook this time. "There aren't any. If they were they have surely disappeared before we arrived."

Sonic shook his head. "But has he take Soleanna. I've only been there once my whole life."

"I think there is something else to this." Shadow stated as he paced back and forth in thought as the GUN Admiral and two soldiers came up to them.

"Shadow, what is going on?" Shadow shook his head in response.

"We don't know Admiral. I think this was just a distraction." Sonic explained trying to think of what could be the problem himself.

The admiral looked to the mobians seeing they didn't have the answer. "But what was he distracting you from."

* * *

><p>"Here it is guys." Rouge cooed to her twins. She decided to take a walk and check the jewel that she once wanted. She could careless for it now since she had precious jewels with her. "Mommy, really wanted this but you guys are all she needs."<p>

The bat giggled. Night laughed along with her. Light just stared at the shiny object in front of her. She reached out for it wanting to touch it. Rouge didn't see why not.

She walked a little closer to the jewel letting Light and Night touch it the Master Emerald began to give off an even bigger glow with their touch. Rouge hummed from this.

"Well, I always did wonder if you guys would inherit some chaos energy from your father. I guess I got my answer."

Light cooed. She felt so good touching it felt like tiny tingles running over her body. She could help but began to giggle from such feelings. Night felt the same. He wanted to hug the giant emerald and make sure the feeling didn't end. Rouge smiled at this.

"They seem to like that pretty well." Rouge freeze and her eyes went wide. She began to break sweat. She slowly turned around holding her babies to her tighter. Pulling them away from the emerald made them whine a little.

Mephiles chuckled causing the little ones to look to him. Light began whimper while Night gave him a tiny baby growl. This made Mephiles laugh harder which made Night yelp and hide his face in Rouge's breast. Mephiles laugh caused Light to began crying.

"Awwww, do I frighten them that much?" Rouge frowned.

"How did you know we were here?"

Mephiles hummed as he began to circle around Rouge but she made sure to keep his eyes on him. They walked to where they had switched positions leaving him near the Master Emerald and Rouge near the shine stairs.

"Your 'bunbles of joy' gave off a big energy wave that I could follow to this shine." He said looking at the Master Emerald at first then looking to her smirking.

Rouge hugged them to her tighter. "You won't lay a finger on my children."

Mephiles shook his head and chuckled. "Oh no that's not my intentions, you see those little creatures have great power that if put in the right hands could do powerful things."

Rouge glared daggers at him. "I don't care what great power they have. You. Aren't. Touching. Them."

Mephiles only chuckled before shooting Rouge with a slim that covered her mouth and formed into a crystal. She was caught completely off guard. She tired to flip her wings to get away or at least try to get the twins to safety but she didn't make it before Mephiles transformed into his crystalline beast form and grabbed her with his hands. Rouge held her children to her protectively so they couldn't get hurt too much. Mephiles roared shaking the entire island.

Shadow spend up to the shine arriving and making Mephiles look to him and the others. "LET THEM GO!" Shadow threw a Chaos Spear to which Mephiles only waved away.

Mephiles chuckled. He opened his hand that held Rouge and the twins and picked them from her. "I don't need you." He said tossing her right at Shadow making Shadow distracted but not everyone.

Sonic tried to spin dash him but Mephiles knocked him away as well. "Your nothing but pest and I'm going to get rid of you. Knuckles eyes widen in shock as he raised his fist over the Master Emerald.

"NO!" He ran for the shine.

"DIE!" Mephiles bring his hand down hard smashing the Master Emerald into pieces before disappearing.

"MY BABIES!" Merah could only hold Rouge as the mother began to break down. Shadow began to glow red until the island began to shake getting everyone's attention.

"KNUCKLES, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sonic yelled as everyone began to panic.

"THE ISLAND IS FALLING WE NEED TO GET OFF OF IT NOW!"

With that everyone began to run to Red's ship. Knuckles picked up only two pieces of the Master Emerald before running off with everyone else. Rouge and Shadow hadn't moved. Rouge got up and walked up to Shadow tears still streaming down her eyes. She walked to the front of Shadow and hugged him. He slowly hugged her to him as she then began to slowly collapse in his arms.

They could care less about the island going down. They felt like failures and that deserved to fall with the island because they could protect everyone else but their own children. Shadow closed his eyes listening to Rouge sob into his chest.

They were getting ready to embrace the fall till they both felt as they were flying in the sky but it wasn't because of Rouge. They looked up to see Red holding both of them. He only smirked to them as he flew back to the ship and the island continued to fall to the ocean.

"That'z beazt hazn't won yet." He said still smirking and showing his sharp teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles seems to have something planned for our precious twins. We can only hope that Shadow, Rouge and the others get to them before he puts together his master plan. <strong>

**R&R Plz thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Precious

**Chapter 7: Precious…**

****Since school is out I will be updating more often as you guys can see. I don't know how long this story will last I didn't expect it to be this long but I guess I underestimated myelf. ****

**Sorry for any mistakes everyone. **

* * *

><p>Mephiles looked out the window of the castle watching everything not that anything out of ordinary could happen with the 'reform' he made of the place. He watched the full moon, as it was ever so bright, the night was beautiful in his eyes. The moon made a reflect off the many crystals covering the city of Soleanna.<p>

He turned around to smile at the twins. Both little ones had eventually cried themselves to sleep hours ago. Their crying got annoying so he incased them inside a giant crystal that surrounded a bed. They could move around in it but he didn't want to hear their crying. He was close to killing them ruining his plans that heavily involved them.

Light had awaken and was looking at the demonic hedgehog with watery eyes, she would whine every now and then. Mephiles only stared down at her. Mephiles had been in his crystalline form since he first saw the child or she first laid eyes on him. Sadly, Shadow didn't let her get a good look. He wondered if he changed into his hedgehog form would she think he was her father. No, she knows his dark energy looks wouldn't fool this infant very long.

"Hmmm." He changed into his hedgehog form and picked her up which caused Light to start crying. Mephiles frowned.

"Your starting to get on my nerves." He growled. He then changed back into his true form still holding the child.

He went to the balcony standing at the rail and dangling Light over it by her shirt. She stopped crying after seeing the shiny reflections of light the moon was giving off. Light, being only an infant, was attracted by the shiny stuff and had forgotten all about Mephiles for the moment and the fact that she was dangling over the rail.

Mephiles growled out of anger that she could get distracted by that and after annoying him so much. He roughly turned her back to him making her whimper and start crying again.

"You annoyed the hell out of me just now and then you shut up when you see those crystals?" He dangled right over the edge again. This time she didn't pay the crystals any mind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mephiles looked back to see a fat man dressed in red but this was no Santa Claus. Mephiles smirked at him and turned sides ways to him but he was still dangling Light over the edge.

"Why not doctor? I could careless about her father and mother's feeling about it. Besides I want them to hate me." He said with a hint of want on his voice.

Eggman smirked and looked down at Night, who was still asleep. "Well, don't you think that both twins could make a more powerful impact?" Mephiles scoffed.

"Doctor I already know about your wants to take over the planet so me destroying it won't help much for you so why do you care if she lives or not? Unless you actually feel something for this simple brats."

Eggman chuckled. "No, I don't but we could work together…if you don't mind?"

Mephiles gave it a thought. The doctor must not have remembered like the others. Mephiles smirked. He didn't see the point in working with the doctor but why not.

"Hmmm, I'll take your offer doctor but even if I suspect that you are betraying me. I will end your life just like the others." He said bringing Light from over the edge and walked back inside putting her back on the bed but Eggman stopped him making the demonic hedgehog glance at him with a warning. Eggman took the warning and removed it from his shoulder.

Mephiles watched as a robot formed like a red and black ball rolled up and take Light from Mephiles and a robot shaped like a box did that same taking Night from Eggman. They placed the babies in a levitating bassinet short enough for them to put the twins in and take them out.

"This is Orbot and Cubot." Eggman explained. "They will take care of the twins."

"We will take care of this sir." Orbot said going off into the castle with Cubot.

Cubot looked to Orbot with confusion. "Where are we taking them?"

Orbot groaned. "We're taking them to the princesses old play room."

"Oooooh." Cubot said taking a good look at Light was still crying and to the point of waking Night up.

Mephiles watched them leave the room before looking back to Eggman who was smirking.

"Now, here's my plan…"

* * *

><p>"How is Rouge holding up?" Amy asked. She really wanted to go check on the bat herself but couldn't. Red wouldn't let anyone in the room not even Merah.<p>

"Father, get out of the way!" Indigo hadn't stopped crying yet and that was only because Merah was very upset.

Red only frowned down at her. "Noz."

Merah growled. "Father, my daughter needs me!"

"She doesn't want to be bothered." Everyone turned to look at Shadow. He hadn't even bothered going in the room. He was sitting on the ledge outside the ship trying to calm himself but until he knew his children we're alright, which he was certain they weren't.

Red stepped out of the way for him to go inside if he chooses too. Shadow knocked on the door once. He didn't know what to say that would calm her down.

"Go. Away. Shadow, I don't want to talk to ANYONE."

Shadow felt a huge weight on her heart when she said that. "Rouge, I'm coming in." Shadow did just that and cased and locked the door behind him.

"Zeeeeeeeee." Red said pushing everyone away from the door. Except Sonic who found a way to get separated from the group.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm fine. Can I please go in check on Ms. Rouge?" Cream begged. She had been doing so for the past few hours and Vanilla would not let up.<p>

The older cream colored rabbit shook her head. "No, Cream I really want you to lay down and please rest."

"But I have rested enough." Cream stopped herself before she raised her voice.

"So, how are things going in here?" Vanilla and Cream looked to a very worried looking croc walk in and take a seat on the bed.

"How is Rouge?" Vanilla asked not really needing to answer the question since Vector probably put all the pieces together anyway.

"Well, Shadow got in the room and I guess he's going to try to talk with her." Vector explained.

"Are the twins going to be okay?" Cream asked. She was really worried about them. Being with that monster wasn't a good thing at all.

Vector sighed. "I sure hope so. We're going to think of a plan to get them back tomorrow. Knowing Shadow he's isn't going to waste any time trying to get to them."

Vanilla nodded then looked to Cream knowing the look in her eyes. She shook her head very quickly.

"Oh no, your not going this time. Your staying right with me where I should have kept you in the first place."

Cream got upset at this. "But mother-"

"No. Buts. I can't let you go this time and I won't."

Cream jumped out of bed and ran out with Cheese following right behind her. Vanilla sighed, she just didn't understand why Cream couldn't understand her motive.

"Vanilla." Vanilla looked to Vector with tears beaming in her eyes.

"So you think she should help out too?" Vanilla asked letting the tear escape.

Vector scratched the back of his head before answering. "Well…She has to learn somehow."

Vanilla shook her head letting more tears escape. "No, I can't Vector. What if that's her last lesson?" Vector only sighed.

"You weren't able to protect her this time. What if worse happens next time?"

"You can't protect her forever Vanilla. I wish I could protect Charmy and Saffron forever but I can't especially Charmy. Everyone knows how hard headed he is and that's what causes me to want to make him stay home where its safe but I can't. He won't learn to defend himself there. So, I have to let him go and get hurt even if it hurts me. In the end he learns. And as long as I'm there when he needs me most he'll be okay. The same goes for Cream just gotta give her a chance."

There was a little bit of silence before Vanilla hugged Vector tightly around the neck more tears escaping her eyes. Vector's whole face turned tomato red but he slowly smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Vector." She whispered. Despite she didn't want to hear anything about Cream having to get hurt she knew he was right.

She brought her head back and kissed him gently on the lips making him pull her to him gently. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other as Vanilla cleaned the tears from her eyes.

"You're right. I need to go apologize to Cream." Vector slowly let go of Vanilla as she slowly stood up and he followed her actions slowly still smiling. Vanilla ran out to go find her daughter where ever she maybe and apologize.

Vector finally let go of the breath he was holding. He was still smiling till the smile fell and he quickly turned around hearing a giggle and a chuckle.

"Saffron! Charmy!" He a gasp and that was all he need to run out the room and burp right into Amy and Charmy.

"AMY!" He yelled surprised that it was even her eavesdropping.

Amy giggled nervously and got back up cleaning off her dress while Charmy rolled on the floor and laughed seeing the shocked look Vector's face and the fact that it turned tomato red again.

Amy then smiled to the croc who was still just staring at the two. "That was pretty good words you used there Vector." Amy said patting him on the back and going about her way. Charmy quickly followed her still laughing.

* * *

><p>Tails was walking through the halls looking at a map of Soleanna and it's castle. A genius like him it didn't take long for him to get access to some blueprints of the castle or a modern lay out of it. He stopped in his tracks hearing someone sobbing in the supply room. He slowly walked inside and recognized that it was Cream or maybe. He decided to call out the name just to see.<p>

"Cream?" The young cream colored rabbit jumped a little before noticing who it was that called her.

"Tails? Are you in here too?" Her answers were confirmed when the light was cut on. She cleaned her face even though Tails already knew she was crying.

"Hey, Tails."

Tails didn't know what to be more surprised by, the fact that she was crying or her sad tune. He noticed the bandages that covered her body and try to put two and two together.

"You got hurt really bad out there huh?" Cream only nodded holding Cheese closer to her. The little chao only cooed and hugged her back.

Tails sighed, rolled up the 'map' and sat down Indian style. "I'm guessing Ms. Vanilla doesn't want you to help us get the twins back from the guy, Mephiles now huh?"

Cream once again busted into tears. She really didn't' understand why her mother treated her like a baby. Tails only waited for her to calm down so he could hear her side of things. After a minute or two she finally calmed down.

"Mother doesn't understand. I just want to help I know that's I'm going to get hurt even Mr. Sonic gets hurt when he's saving the world. I understand that she's my mother and she doesn't want me to get hurt but still. Tails, I want to help but how can I when she won't let me?" Cream finished wiping more tears from her eyes.

Tails nodded taking everything she said before responding. "Well, Cream she's your mom. She's gonna always be protective of you even when you don't want her to be. I wouldn't understand what you're going through because I don't know my mom. I'm sure Ms. Vanilla will understand one day. Just gotta show her that you can do it."

Cream nodded loosening her hold on Cheese as he flew over to Tails. "Your right Tails. I will try my best." She said smiling to him. "I need to go apologize to momma." She said as they both got up.

She gave the two-tailed kitsune a hug to which he returned blushing a little and let her run out the room then he heard a loud thud out the door. He ran out to find Vanilla and Cream had run right into each other and hit the floor.

Vector stopped in his tracks with Charmy and Saffron behind him having heard the thud. Vanilla and Cream then looked at each other and smiled before hugging one another.

"I'm sorry." They both said before looking at one another and laughing.

Vanilla rubbed placed her hand on Cream's head as a tear came to her eye. "I'm sorry Cream. For now on I am going to let you help as much as you want just please promise me you'll try to be more careful."

Cream nodded wiping the tear from her mother's eye. "I promise." Vanilla then pulled Cream into another tight hug to which Cream returned and Cheese jumped in.

Vector, Tails, Charmy and Saffron only smiled at this with the exception of Tails and Vector giving each other a 'good job' wick.

X

Sonic was laying in the on top of the ship outside staring at the stars and thinking about the twins. The blue hero had grown close to the little ones mighty quickly and them to him, especially Light. He smiled thinking of the first time he watched them alone while Rouge and Shadow had gone out.

He kept her laughing the whole time he was with her. He entertained Night too. Eggman hadn't attacked so he had enough time to do that for his friends. Two hours went by and Rouge and Shadow hadn't returned so Sonic thought he wouldn't take them for a quick run around town. He never had enjoyed more than when he took them with him. Light and Night giggled the entire time. He saw he made them a bit dizzy when he got back to their place. He laughed requiring that they must have been looking at everything as he ran or tried too. A few minutes after he had got back from his run with them Shadow and Rouge stopped in the door. Let's just say Light did not want Sonic to leave but he had no choice. She even cried which was surprising to Sonic, Shadow and Rouge. Night whined for a little but he was a momma's boy so Rouge didn't have to much trouble putting him to sleep.

Shadow on the other hand felt a little offended that he's rival could get he's daughter's attention the way he did. Sonic only laughed and waited till Light went to sleep to leave.

"What you smiling about?" Sonic jumped into a sitting position and looked to Amy making her giggle.

"When did you get here?" Amy giggled again.

"I asked my question first."

Sonic sighed and laid back down as Amy sat down beside him. "I was thinking about the first time I watched the twins."

Amy smiled. "Yeah, that was cute. Light really did learn to like you after that." Sonic smiled again still looking up at the stars. Amy looked up at the stars and laid back. She got lost in gazing at them not even attempting to slide over closer to her.

"We're going to get them back." He said getting Amy's attention. She looked to him seeing the determined fire in his green eyes as he still gazed up at the stars. She crawled up next to him laying her head on his chest. Sonic only wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her a little closer.

Knuckles paced back and forth not knowing what to do first. Save his friends children or look for the Master

* * *

><p>Emerald before it sunk into the sea. And to be honest Shade was getting very irritated with his pacing.<p>

"Knuckles, would you please stand still for more than five minutes." She asked. He stopped and turned looking to her.

"I can't because I don't know what to do." He said. His body made him fall into a chair as he began to lodge in it and groan rubbing his forehead. Shade sighed getting up and walking over to him.

"I know you want to go look for the Master Emerald and you want to help Shadow and the others get the twins back and you know you can't do both."

"That's the point!" He yelled standing up. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was shocked I wasn't looking for the emerald pieces right now."

Shade crossed her arms and listened closely. "Who can locate them other than you?"

Knuckles slowly sat back down. "Rouge and that's about it. I could only hope that Tikal is only and Chaos isn't causing havoc somewhere."

Shade tilted her head at him. "Listen, I'm pretty sure what ever you choose to do our friends won't mind. I even get some of my troops to help out."

Knuckles looked up at her seeing she was smiling. They pounded their fist before Knuckles got up having made his decision.

"Let's go." He said leaving the room and her leaving with him her smile turned into a smirk.

* * *

><p>Rouge continued to hold on tightly to Light and Night's blankets, almost hugging them. She could smile her babies pure scent off them but doing only brought more tears to her eyes. She couldn't understand it. She was right there holding them how did he manage to pull her from her babies when she was holding on to them so tightly. She felt even more guilty that she didn't do everything she could have done to keep her babies with her. Now all she could do was sit and hope they were safe and that demon wasn't hurting them.<p>

Shadow only looked out the window at the stars. Even star that shines returned him of the shine Light and Night had theirs when they looked up at him. He had only felt this hurt one time in his life and that was it. He felt like a failure. He couldn't understand why didn't he see it before. The attack on the cities were distractions so Mephiles could get to twins.

They both looked to the door after hearing a knock. They didn't say anything for they knew they person would come in anyway.

Sonic stepped right seeing as Rouge went back to looking to the floor and Shadow continued looking out at the stars. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Guys, we need you to come down to the dinning room. Vanilla made dinner and Tails has come up with a plan to help get the twins back. We need you guys to hear everything too."

Shadow and Rouge looked to him before leaving. Sonic sighed before following them.

* * *

><p>"Come on now. What's wrong? You don't like me?" Cubot asked holding Light up and front of him. She still hadn't stopped crying and Orbot was surprised that she hadn't fallen back to sleep yet.<p>

Orbot only shook his head even though his twin wasn't doing to well either. Night had woke up and immediately started crying. He gave the infant male every toy that he could think would attract him but that didn't help either.

Orbot sat the infant bat on the floor once again letting him see the toys that was all around him. Orbot watched as Night picked up one and tried to eat it when the charcoal bat found that he couldn't eat it he dropped and started crying harder.

Orbot figured it out right then and there. "Their hungry!"

"What?" Cubot only watched as Orbot went off to and came back with two bottles of warm milk. He picked up Night and gave him the bottle quieting the twin very quickly. He gave Cubot the other bottle and Cubot started feeding Light with it quieting her quickly.

"Oooooh, they were hungry." Cubot stated making Orbot sigh. Cubot stared at Light drink the milk quickly having not ate anything in hours.

Orbot tilted his head at Night. "I have to say they are much cuter when their quiet. I just hope they don't start crying when it's all gone."

Cubot laughed and said. "Yeah, same here."

After a few minutes both twins were done with the bottles and once again crying. Orbot figure that maybe they were still hungry so he went back and made two more bottles. They quickly drunk both those bottles. Cubot and Orbot burped them and sat them down on the floor so they could play with some toys.

An hour or two went by during that Cubot and Orbot changed the twins diapers and laid them down for them to go to bed but Cubot and Orbot went to sleep instead. The twins began to crawl around and came to the door which was cracked open and they crawled right on through it.

They giggled and crawled around this big place they hadn't gone too far when they came upon a room completely covered in crystals. It was the throne room. All the guards were covered in crystal.

Light crawled up to one of the guards tapping his foot trying to get his attention, not understanding that he was frozen. She crawled up to another crystal seeing her reflection. She giggled at it using her strength to stand up with the crystals help. Night had crawled up to the throne. He stopped and looked up seeing a peach colored human girl sitting in the chair with a frozen tear in her eye. This was Princess Elise but the little one didn't know that. He cooed at her to get her attention but nothing happened. He then heard his sister whines so he looked back and saw Mephiles smiling down at him.

"My, my, you little ones are quite the handful." He hummed. Night began to get teary eyed and tapped the crystal with the girl in it but she didn't move. Mephiles only chuckled picking him up by the shirt.

"Come on now my precious plans." He said holding Light and Night by the shirt as he walked out to take them back to the nursery where Eggman was giving Orbot and Cubot a lecture.

"It's bed time."

Elise slowly opened her eyes having watched Mephiles walk out with the crying twins. Another one of her tears were frozen as she slowly closed her eyes again blacking out once more only apologizing that she could not help them.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Light and Night, Mephiles sure doens't know how to treat children. Look what he did to Elise. Eggmans going to work with the demon Mephiles the Dark, we all knew that was coming. But Eggman might want to watch out because Mephiles doesn't believe in merc even with so calle 'partners'. <strong>

**Later guys don't forget to R&R that's basically what helps keep this story going. **


	8. Chapter 8: Innocent at heart

**Chapter 8: Innocent at heart**

**Don't really have anything else to say but ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Red waiting till everyone was presented before he spoke. He didn't like what he saw either. Rouge refused to look up at him still looking at her children's blankets.<p>

He only sighed and began to speak. "Alrightz, I knowz we have allz been hurt todayz but we can't sit and dez zcar bleedz we havez to healz it. Now, with thatz being zaid we needz to get them backz. Tailz."

Tails got up and gave Red the castle map he was looking at earlier. "Here it is. Though that guy Mephiles may have changed it up a bit seeing as he did take over it."

"We can't just rush in. There's no telling what Mephiles has planned and…if he'll do whatever it will take to make sure that the twins stay with him." Shade said.

Everyone was cautious of what they were going to say. They didn't want to upset Shadow more than he already was.

"I will fight him. Rouge and you all will worry about the twins." Shadow said looking at the table.

Everyone glanced at each other before looking to Shadow. He looked to them, scaring some. The look in his eyes were dark and dangerous.

"I'm the reason he is here."

"But…your not the only one…Silver and Sonic were there when he was defeated…all three of you defeated him from what I saw." Rouge explained getting a look from Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

"But how? I don't remember anything like that." Silver said.

"I can't explain how or why but you guys don't remember any of it." She said looking away.

Shadow growled. "It's doesn't matter now. We'll just put him back where he came from!"

X

Night crawled around the princess of Soleanna's bed while Light only sat and played with some toys. She chewed on some from time to time.

Orbot and Cubot once again failed to put the infants to sleep. Both robots were tucked in the covers of the bed while the little ones played around. All of a sudden Night began to cry causing Light to whine and wake both robots quickly.

Cubot groaned going over to the infants and picking up Night. "What is wrong now?"

Orbot looked all over Light but couldn't tell what was wrong with her. "Maybe their hungry again."

"No, Orbot. You said that last time and the girl twin threw up because we feed her too much."

"Oh yeeaaaah. Well, what's wrong with them?"

Cubot shrugged as he made Night lay his head on his shoulder. "There, there, little bat. What's wrong-…Orbot to you happen to smell something?"

Orbot laughed. "How can you smell anything your robot?"

Cubot narrowed his eyes at him. "Let's take them to the doctor and that fellow Mephiles."

The two robots companions went to the kings room where their master was fast asleep. They didn't know right on the dot that he was in there but his snoring lead them to him.

Eggman jumped from his perfect dream of his own world after his took over earth from a bad smell.

"WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL?!" He looked to his side to see Light and Night being held up by Cubot and Orbot still crying.

"Sorry, you wake you doctor but we have no clue of what maybe wrong with them…"

Eggman's left eye began to twitch as he then said, "Maybe if I had built you noses where you can smell you would know that they need their diapers changed."

Orbot beamed with the idea of him building them noses. "That would be cool!"

Eggman gave his forehead a slap making Night stop crying and start giggling. Cubot sighed at the infant bat.

"But sir we don't have any diapers."

Eggman threw them a bag he had taken from Knuckle's house after Angel Island landed in the sea.

"There!"

"….How do you change a babies diaper sir?"

Eggman slapped his forehead again getting both twins to giggle at him this time. He took both infants and laid them on the bed in front of him and changed their diapers.

Eggman cleaned both twins after taking the dirty diapers off them and giving them to his dimwitted robots to throw away. He was getting ready to put Night's diaper on when the infant bat peed on his face and giggled about it.

"Why you!" This outburst only scared the twins making them whimper. He calmed down and used a wipe to clean his face and quickly put the diaper on the bat before he did it again. He, also, quickly put Light's diaper on before she might pee on his bed.

Light rolled over and began crawling to the pillows of the bed with her brother following her. They cuddled up near one another closed their eyes. Eggman once again growled in frustration that they could wake him up and then go back to sleep when they want to. He only threw himself back and turned his back to the infants going back to sleep.

Orbot and Cubot came in to retrieve the twins but saw that they were asleep and so was their master. It took them so long to figure out a way back to the room Light was on Eggman's chest while Night was cuddled up in his arms.

"Awwww, it's that just the cutest thing you have ever seen Cubot?"

"Shhhh, come on let's not wake them." Cubot pulled Orbot out quietly closing the door and going back to the nursery.

X

Back on the ship it was hard for the group to go to sleep but they managed…everyone but Shadow and Rouge that is.

Rouge still held on tightly to Light and Night's blankets they day they were born. She could still remember their smell. Her babies smell lingered in the blankets. Shadow hadn't laid down at all. He only looked at the stars of the night. He turned to the bed when he held Rouge snuffle. She was laying down with her back to him. He sighed walked over to the bed and lied down.

Rouge jumped when she felt his arms warp around her and hold her close to him. She turned to him and finally broke down in his chest. Shadow only continued to hold her close to him.

"Awwww, aren't you two sad…."

Rouge and Shadow jumped up and saw the person of voice. Shadow instantly started glaring and growling.

"Where is my daughter and my son?"

Mephiles tilted his head and smirked. "You mean these two?" He bring up a crystal showing the two twins sleeping with Eggman.

"Dr. Eggman?"

Mephiles chuckled making the crystal disappear. "Seems your friend has betrayed you…he believes that the twins will do good in helping us take out our revenge."

Rouge jumped from the bed but Shadow held her back getting in front of her.

"Your going to betray him…"

Mephiles smiled. "I have to see. You must think you know me. But your are right. I don't agree with his plan but…he knows how to help me so he is of some use."

Shadow glare deepened. "What do you want with my children?"

Mephiles chuckled harder. "Oh, you will see." He voice echoed as he disappeared in some purple haze.

"Soon enough."

Rouge threw their lamp at him but he had already disappeared causing the lamp to crash into the wall and wake up Sonic and Amy who were next door with Cream and Vanilla. Both hedgehogs ran to the room to see Shadow holding a, even more, upset Rouge.

"What happened?" Amy asked running over to him as Sonic checked out the lamp then looked to Shadow and Rouge.

"He was here…And he is working with Eggman…"

Sonic frowned while Amy wasn't too surprised. "I knew that fat lard would start working with him."

Shadow shook his head. "Doesn't matter he will betray him in the end anyway."

"But what is working with Eggman for and why does he have the twins."

Shadow didn't look at Sonic only the floor saying, "We will know…"

"Soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan: Castle Siege

**I just went with it guys. I opened a document and started typing. I hope you guys still love it and soooooo sorry for the long wait. Thanks for continuing to be faithful to this story. I will try to not to take forever with giving you guys the next chapter. **

**Oh yes, I do and will say this, I am sorry for any and every mistake that is there. Thanks for still being faithful readers despite my constant mistakes in my documents. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Plan: Castle Siege<strong>

The plan sounded simple enough. Go in, get the twins, get rid of Mephiles and make Eggman pay for his betrayal. But for some reason Silver just knew that it was going to be more difficult than that. He wasn't the only one that felt that. Shade, Blaze and Red felt the same way.

By morning time they had arrived to Soleanna or more like the outskirts of the city. Red and Tails felt it was better for the ship and them individually if they didn't go right in the belly of the beast. Vanilla, Donno and Merah stayed on the ship with Tails and Red just in case the others needed support from the skies.

Shadow wasted no time going into the city but was stopped by Rouge herself. As ready as she was to get her babies back…something wasn't right.

"Something isn't right here…" Shadow looked to her more in disdain than annoyance.

"She's right its…too quiet…" Silver stated.

They all finally took a cautious look around. Everything that could be crystallized was just that. Houses, people frozen in mid-run, animals, plants, anything.

"Stay close together." Shadow announced as he continued his way.

Sonic could only feel bad that he would save these people from that monster. Amy saw this smiling sadly and placing a hand on his shoulder. Sonic made a small smile.

X

Mephiles eyes popped open as soon as they steped foot into the city. He smiled a big grin showing his sharp teeth.

"Their here…."

Eggman working on his computers stopped and looked at the camera he had his bots put around the city. He grinned also, looking towards the twins who were back in their crystal cage around the bed.

"Well, let's give them a show shall we." Eggman pressed a button that made a loud intercom sound alerting Shadow and the others.

"Welcome my furry friends!"

Sonic growled glaring with his fist balled up. "Eggman….Where are you!?"

"Yeah! Come out from you hiding place!" Amy added as the others got into a fighting stance.

Eggman made a hearty laugh saying, "I'm not hiding at all. You know where I am."

Everyone immediately brought their gaze to the castle far up ahead but they didn't drop their guard.

"Doctor…your going to pay for this…" Shadow said tightening his fist.

Eggman only chuckled darkly. "I'm counting on your arrival." Was all he said cutting off the intercom as he bots, who seemed to be hiding, came out.

"No…this is only going to slow us down…" Shade said as one of the bots went for her.

With that a battle ensured with Mephiles watching from the balcony with enjoyment. Shadow seen him and ran straight for him. Rouge saw and was about to go after him till a giant eggbot stood in her way ready to blast her till it was hit with a series of fire balls. Rouge looked back at Blaze who only nodded to her and with the distraction she took off after Shadow.

Mephiles chuckled walking back into the room. "You small machines. Take those children to the room their were in before." The demon stated removing the crystals from around the bed.

Eggman looked at him as he made his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

Mephiles chuckled. "To welcome them myself." Mephiles said growling at the end as he continued his way out.

Eggman only continued to control the security system and watch his bots work. He knew they would tire out with all the bots he had brought with him.

Shadow and Rouge dodged any eggbot that caught in their way. They knew Sonic and the others could handle them right now they had to make it to the castle. They were once again stopped by another giant eggbot.

"I don't have time for this!" Shadow went straight for him with a chaos blast destroying most other eggbots in the area including the big one.

Rouge was amazed to say the least but she couldn't keep her mind on that as they both brought their attention to the clapping figuring walking up to them.

"Well done…it is amazing at the power you will waste to rescue useless souls."

Rouge was insulted. "Those 'useless souls' are my children and if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have put your hands on them."

Mephiles had no expression on his face as he only growled and turned in the monster that captured Rouge and started all this mess. "**I could careless who they are! YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!**" With that he shot a beam of energy at them that took down more eggbots and some houses. The beam went so far it reached Sonic and the others.

Cream seen it first. "GUYS, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She yelled as everyone looked at it only for a second before jumping out of the way watching it destroy trees and the bridge they had just used to get to the city.

"What the hell was that!?" Vector asked as he ran over to check on Cream. Everyone could wonder the same thing.

Sonic and the others got their answer as they heard a roar and looked to see Mephiles' monster form.

"Wow…." Charmy said in a frightened tone and backing up into Saffron.

Sonic only glared at it saying, "Come on guys." With that he speed off not even hearing Amy yell for him.

Everyone looked to one another nodding before the took off after Sonic.

Shadow hit Mephiles with everything he had but it seemed like the beast didn't feel anything. Once he had gotten done with his latest series of attacks he landed back down on the ground, almost out of breath.

Rouge ran over to him helping him to his feet. "Shadow, you using too much of your enegry I will handle it from here."

"Rouge, just go…."

Rouge looked to him in shock. She might not have been able to help him much but she wasn't just going to leave him to the mercy of this beast.

"Shadow I-"

"Rouge go! I can hold him off. Just get the twins out of there…."

Rouge hesitated but she finally let him stand on his own before getting her wings ready for flight. She kissed Shadow long and hard on the lips before speeding off.

Mephiles saw right through their plan. "**I don't think so…**" He swung his fist to hit Rouge only to be stopped by Sonic using dash to hold him back.

Rouge quickly moved out the way before Mephiles gained the upper hand pushing Sonic back only making the hedgehog slide back some as the gang made it up to Shadow.

Vector saw Rouge going straight towards the castle and looked at Cream, Charmy, and Saffron. "Go help her get the twins. We got things here." The three nodded before quickly flying off. Mephiles didn't seem to care for them.

Sonic caught up with everyone as Mephiles roared shaking the ground and leveling some more buildings near them.

"Bring it ugly…" With that everyone gave it their all.

X

Rouge flew around the castle till she was at the room the twins were being held in. She saw two of Eggman's serve bots in there with them. She kicked the window open getting their attention. The bots immediately grabbed the twins trying to make it for the door but Rouge made there before them and slamming it shut.

Rouge grinned menacingly at them saying, "I don't think so boys."

Orbot and Cubot brought out guns aimed right at her. "Back away lady." Orbot said backing up with Cubot but bumping into Charmy and Saffron who immediately broke their guns and took the twins from them.

Rouge kicked the bots into a closet locking as they banged on the doors to get out. She ignored them taking the twins into her arms who, in return held on to her for dear life. Rouge let the tears fall as she took in her little ones scent.

"I missed you guys too." She nuzzling each as if she would never let them go.

Cream, Charmy and Saffron smiled but they were all interrupted as the doors leading into the room were trying to be knocked down from the outside. They quickly ran for the window only to be blocked from escaping by Eggman in one of his new battle bots.

"Uh uh uh. Now, where do you think your going with those brats?"

Rouge growled giving the twins to Cream and Charmy. "I am tried of you and that beast insulting my children…I might couldn't stand a chance against that thing but I'm gonna make sure you pay."

Eggman began laughing. "You?! Make me pay-"

Rouge took flight and with the hardest kick she could manage kicked Eggman back from the window giving Cream, Charmy and Saffron enough time to escape out the window from the eggbots were finally able to kick down the door.

Eggman saw that she not only gave Charmy and the girls time to get away with the twins but she also put a crack in his glass cover.

Eggman growled saying, "Your going to pay for that bat girl."

Rouge huffed. "Bring it!"

X

Shadow and the others dodged another beam attack from Mephiles they had been going at it hard but nothing seemed to be slowing the demon down. Even when they all attacked him at once he seemed to recover quickly and attack twice as hard.

Amy was more than tired, her clothes were a mess from dodging Mephiles' attacks and she felt like she could just faint right there.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She whined as Blaze got knocked right into her knocking them both back into a building.

"Blaze!"

Silver didn't like that too much. His eyes and whole body glowed with power as he picked up building and threw them at the demon who only used his fist to break both knocking crystal and brick everywhere.

"He's too strong!" Vector yelled dodging another of his punches.

Shadow wasn't about to give up. He had to buy time for Rouge to get the twins and even then he still wanted to defeat this monster.

"We can't give up guys!" Sonic yelled dashing him right in the face. That did do some damage but not enough for him not to knock Sonic back to the ground.

Shadow got another Chaos Spear going before throwing a series of them. Hoping that Rouge was holding up better than him.

X

Rouge dodged another series of missiles before attack Eggman. She used another powerful kick delivering it to the chest of the robots almost taking it out.

Eggman frowned at this. _If I don't do something soon this girl is going to destroy me while I'm in this thing…_

Rouge saw that Eggman hadn't attacked her. "Given up already, Eggman?"

Eggman smirked darkly. "Not the least bit."

Before Rouge knew it Eggman shoot his arm at her like a rocket. Rouge almost didn't dodge it. She looked back at the mad man with a confused look but she didn't expect a fist to come flying back and knocked her into a building.

Cream saw this giving Light to Saffron she flew right into battle. "GO GET TAILS AND MR. RED!" Was all she yelled. Charmy and Saffron didn't hesitate.

Eggman brought his arm back to it's rightful place keeping a tight hold on Rouge. "Now…" He didn't get to finish as Cheese attacked him and with a hard hit. "What the…"

He looked seeing Cream with a deep frown.

"Let her go Mr. Eggman." Cream said.

Eggman only narrowed his eyes but in then smirked. "You want her? Go get her!" With that he threw Rouge towards Sonic and the gang. Shadow seen her coming stepped the way to catch her. He slid back from the force at which Eggman threw her. Cream gasped flying quickly to them and landed beside him.

Rouge coughed up blood but grinned saying, "We got them…"

Shadow smirked but his smirked was wiped away as Mephiles roared loud and mighty shaking the entire area.

Espio ran over to Shadow saying, "Shadow we have to get out of here. Everyone is going down."

Shadow watched as Amy and Blaze, weakly walked over to them. He even noticed how weak Sonic was yet the blue hedgehog was still trying to put up a fight. Shadow shook his head before using Chaos Control disappearing with everyone to the ship.

Vanilla jumped seeing everyone beaten and tired appear out of nowhere but Rouge got her attention the must. "Oh dear." She ran over to them. "I'm so glad all of you came back."

"Where are…" Was all Rouge could get out as blood slid down her mouth and she stopped herself. It hurt her to even talk.

"Their with Merah… Come on let's get you guys patched up and in a room for rest…" She replied helping whoever needed help getting to a room.

"Tails hurry up and get us out of here…" Sonic said not even sure if he could hold himself up.

Mephiles only continued to roar causing the buildings to fall. He turned around seeing the ship turning around to get away. He shoot a beam at it.

Shadow saw this and with the last of his energy used Chaos Control one more time before as the beamed missed the ship by only seconds.

Mephiles reformed back to his normal form falling to his knees and breathing heavily. He might have been able to take their attacks in his beast form but when he changed back to his regular form all that damage was felt there.

Eggman landed beside him bringing down the glass cover on his battle bot saying, "They got the twins back. Now, what is your grand plan?"

Mephiles only glanced to him before standing up and making his way back to the castle. "I need more power…"

Eggman smirked saying. "I know where you can get that from…"

* * *

><p>Shadow brought the ship over the ocean. They had been flying for hours with evening quickly turning into night. Merah and Vanilla was able to help those that need help and to their respective rooms to rest. Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Amy, and Blaze had to be the worse out of everyone because they took a lot of damage.<p>

Vanilla made her way back down stairs where Red and the rest of the gang was.

"How are they?" Cream asked holding Cheese close to her. Vanilla smiled hugging her to daughter to her.

"Their holding up. I think Shadow and Rouge will rest better the twins near them." She said taking a seat and a relieved breathe.

Knuckles shook his head. "We're going to need more power to defeat that thing if we want to get rid of him completely."

Espio nodded in agreement. "Everything we threw at him yet nothing affecting him."

"At this moment none of that matters. We got the twins back now let's focus on getting some rest." Merah said.

Shade agreed sitting down and taking a breather herself. She was just as tired as everyone else and if it wasn't for Blaze she would be the one in a bed bantered and bruised. And not her.

Silver sighed. "Shade is right. Knuckles, what are you going to do about the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles groaned having not even thought about it. "We gotta find the pieces before Eggman or someone else does…"

Tails turned around the ships controls saying, "Wait…maybe if we get the Chaos Emeralds AND the Master Emerald you guys can defeat that guy."

Vector smiled. "You know what Tails your right. Sonic, Shadow and even Silver can go into super form and defeat that thing!"

"But we would have to find them first." Knuckles pointed out. "And Rouge is the only other person I know that can sense the emeralds."

"Nothing I can't fix." Tails beamed turning back to the controls of the ship.

"Then it is settled. We're going on a hunt for the Chaos Emeralds!" Charmy beamed with a fist making Cream and Saffron giggle at him.

"That's if Eggman doesn't think about getting them first." Espio added.

Red smirked saying, "Wellz….we'llz beat himz to the punch." Red got up from his seat letting Knuckles take it. "Take uz toz Angel Izland."

Knuckles only took the controls letting his connection with the island help guide him to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys loved this chapter as you did the others. And check out my new story <em>A Prince and A Thief<em> if you haven't already. Yes, I am using this to announce I have a new story posted up lol. Anyway. I do hope you guys loved this chapter like I said I just opened up a document and started writing. I wasn't trying to let the twins get saved in this soon but A LOT of you guys didn't want them to stay with Mephiles and Eggman so I figured why not? **

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think guys. Let me see some reviews! XD ~Loves ya! Later!~ OH! I am still welcomed for some ideas guys! **


End file.
